


锦秀残阳

by LadySt0rm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Devotion, Dysfunctional Family, Getting Together, Loyalty, M/M, Master/Servant, Orgasm Denial, Punishment
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySt0rm/pseuds/LadySt0rm
Summary: 病弱无情狠辣攻 x 忠犬隐忍受叶锦瑜 - 爱情对他而言从来不是必需品，至多只能算生活调剂料。残阳- 卑微地爱上了视家族为一切的主上时，他的结局便已经注定。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 算是现代的平行世界吧。  
> 短篇。  
> 文笔渣，重口味，应该算不上HE 。不喜慎入。

夜黑风高杀人夜。  
  
  
夏国上京。  
  
在一栋豪华至极的宫殿里，一名俊美无比，衣着华贵的青年正坐在一盘棋子的面前深思。气质气场方面，陌上人如玉，君子世无双形容的便是如此谪仙般的人物吧。  
  
偶尔落子的声音似有一股魔力，令人几乎窒息。  
  
刚进入房间的黑衣男子却似乎感觉不到，就这么直挺挺地跪了下去，随即叩首参拜。  
  
“属下参见主上。”  
  
自个儿下棋的青年仿佛并没有听到，而自称属下的男子跪直起身子后也随即归于沉寂。  
  
良久，青年终于抬头，居高临下地伏视着男子，“说。”  
  
“回禀主上，花家三少爷乘坐的专属车子在23:11 时不幸出了车祸。花三少爷立即陷入昏迷，已送往花氏主医院，生死不知。” 残阳垂首禀报，却心知主上并不会满意如此的回答。当时隐秘地安排了这场意外之后，花家的反应比预料之中迅速，残阳未有下一步动作时，花季明便已被保护起来。  
  
“属下未能完成任务，请主上重责。”古井无波的语气遮掩着残阳的愧疚。主上此时定然万分失望吧...他不敢目视主上，只能将头垂得更低。  
  
“没用的东西，腿衣，服下。”冰冷的语气下掩盖着的滔天怒火刺痛了残阳的自尊。身为夏国四大顶级世家之一，叶家少家主叶锦瑜的贴身影卫竟不能为主上分忧，这是何等的耻辱!

一支药剂滚到残阳身前。残阳一眼便认出，这是提升双倍敏感度的药剂。默默地，毫不犹豫地，他将药剂服下。  
  
随即，残阳迅速地脱掉全身衣物，全身赤裸地，以标准的跪姿跪在主上的面前，恭顺地低头。“属下遵命。谢主上赐药。”  
  
残阳知道，主上并没有因为自己的乖觉而缓和心情。没能完美地完成任务本就是他的错，如今他只盼主上不会气坏身子。  
  
只见主上随手拿起了平时搁在桌案底的鱼鳞鞭，`嗖啪’一声，便甩打在了残阳挺立的胸前，鞭痕离他乳头不过一指之远。  
  
鞭子落下时如滚油般烫伤了他此刻双倍敏感的神经，残阳以坚韧的意志力才勘勘压住随时可能脱口的痛呼。主上喜静，他即使咬断自己的舌头也不能发出一丝声响。  
  
残阳控制着自己的身子，丝毫不动，迎接着主上施与的惩罚，细细品味着其中的疼痛。无论是令主上不愉，亦或是任务失败的代价...这都是他该受的。

主上虽然体弱，不过施鞭技巧精湛，鞭鞭见血。鞭子落下的地方也时刻变换。胸前，双乳，手臂，肚脐，内腿...察觉到主上的鞭子似乎在往下移动时，小心翼翼地望了一眼主上冰冷的表情，残阳暗暗苦笑。  
  
主上的意图再明显不过，残阳微微地调整了自己的身子，将双腿打得更开，毫无保留地暴露出身下的隐私之处。  
  
下一刻，鞭子嗖啪一声，几乎超出残阳极限的疼痛袭击了他最脆弱的部分，从而蔓延至全身。残阳咬紧牙根，冷汗流了一身，双拳紧握，以超乎常人的坚强意志咽下了这份痛苦。鲜血缓缓流下，滴在光滑洁白的大理石上。第二鞭，第三鞭亦是落在柱体那处。  
  
残阳的额头青筋暴起，极力忍耐。主上是要废了他那一处吗？罢了，左右侍候主上也无需那玩意儿，主上的意愿如此，他便只需好生受着。  
  
残阳已做好了被废掉男根的准备，哪知随后的几鞭力道缩小。再过三鞭，主上便停了下来。  
  
叶锦瑜神色阴暗地收了鞭子。并非他手下留情，而是这身子...才不过挥动了五十来鞭，他便已呼吸急促。  
  
只见跪在面前的残阳菱角分明的脸庞面色惨白，无一丝赘肉的强壮身子带着惨烈的血痕，伏地叩首。 “启禀主上，属下求请针刑，求主上允许。”  
  
冷哼了一声，叶锦瑜淡淡道: “准了。便赐你八十银针入体，佩戴三天。”  
  
“属下谢过主上赐针。” 残阳暗中松了一口气。若连累主上在施罚于他时受累，便会是他的罪过。若任由主上草草了结这场惩处，又怕主上怒气无处发泄，郁结于心。主上又有洁癖，一贯不会让他人刑责于他。只能出此下策，选择一样对施刑责相当轻松的惩罚。

残阳膝行至主上跟前，并奉上在衣物堆中随身携带的银针囊。银针长短两寸，寒光闪烁，令人看了便头皮发麻。残阳恍若未知，自觉地展开四肢，面向叶锦瑜。  
  
叶锦瑜眯了眯眼，他多少猜得出残阳的想法。不过，身为上位者，最忌便是下属自作主章。所以他下手时狠辣非常。  
  
“下次再敢自作主章，本座便让你生不如死。”叶锦瑜淡淡地警告。  
  
残阳脸色苍白，低头告罪。知道自己犯了大忌，残阳恨不得给自己几巴掌。幸好主上仁慈，还愿意赐罚。此等大罪，便是马上杖毙了也不为过。  
  
只见主上开始施罚，一根根银针，入体之处不是尚完好的肌肤，而是已被抽至血肉模糊的伤口,鞭痕。  
  
残阳颤颤发抖的身子显示了他此时正忍耐着巨大的痛苦。看着下面跪着的男子承受着自己施与的惩罚时的艰难隐忍，叶锦瑜心情莫名地好转。他下针时缓慢而坚定，戏谑地扬起嘴角，享受着残阳的痛苦。  
  
还有十根针，不如便刺入那儿吧？叶锦瑜面上扬起的笑容是那么地灿烂，妖艳夺目。

残阳不由得看痴了。虽然知道主上如此的笑容对他而言意味着更加惨烈的刑罚，但只要主上开心，自己如何自然无关紧要，自是随了主上的意愿。  
  
所以，当那只优雅漂亮的手覆在他的男根上，残阳只是静默地看着，顺服地等待着主上的凌虐。  
  
一根尖锐的银针，缓慢的在他男根的上层表皮穿透而过。因为敏感药剂的影响，这便不亚于凌迟的酷刑。残阳控制不住自己的呻呤，无助地凹着后背，扬起头来，暴露出洁白脆弱的脖子。  
  
“啪” 的一声，脸上火辣辣的疼痛显示着主上的怒火。残阳猛地一惊灵，迅速调整了心态，叩首道: “属下在受罚时出声，视为抗刑，请主上责罚。”  
  
被那声呻呤打断之后，叶锦瑜觉得一时烦躁，突然就没有了亵玩的兴致，冷冷地哼了一声。 “剩下的银针自己插。”

“属下遵命。” 残阳低头愧疚地回应。真是...越来越没用了，连这种级别的刑罚都受不住。毫不躲闪，准确地把剩下的银针直直地插入了自己的下体。上下边各一排，每排五根。地狱般的疼痛，折磨却未防止他完美地执行主上的命令，似乎折腾的并不是他身体的一部份。也是，他的身心，本来就不属于自己的。  
  
叶锦瑜神色复杂地看着残阳完成自罚。“下去吧...上衣不准穿。”  
  
主上这是要...晾刑吗？残阳默默地微笑，暗中感激，主上还是允许他穿裤子，给他留了脸面。  
  
“属下遵命，谢主上惩罚。”  
  
随即，穿好裤子便膝行到房门。


	2. 第二章

残阳离开后不到一分钟，门外响起了敲门声。  
  
“进。” 叶锦瑜已经回到了棋盘前。  
  
进来的是大约二十四，五岁的青年 – 叶锦瑞。论身份，他还是叶锦瑜的堂哥呢。  
  
叶锦瑞随意地坐在叶锦瑜左边的沙发，啧声道: “刚刚碰到您的小情人，少家主，您下手还真狠呀。” 夜里天气凉，看着叶锦瑜单薄的身子，不禁皱眉，随手拉出了柜子里的毯子，细心地为弟弟盖上。  
  
叶锦瑜并没有拒绝叶锦瑞替他盖被的好意， 却冷冷地撇了自家堂哥一眼。叶锦瑞算是知道自己隐秘的别样情绪的少数人之一，这是在为残阳不平吗？可惜了，在叶锦瑜的世界观里，爱情的重要性小得可怜，更何况自己对残阳的感情还远不算爱，顶多有些...小小的喜欢。  
  
“阿瑞，你是在质疑我吗？别忘了，你最后娶的，也不是你所谓的心上人。” 叶锦瑜淡淡地指出。  
  
叶锦瑞苦笑着举起双手，做出投降状态。他哪敢质疑自家少家主，只不过是怀着一份赤诚的心盼着从小看到大的自家弟弟能够得到幸福。不过，是他太天真了吧。对于他们这些世家子而言，家族的盛衰荣辱自然重于一切。

“抱歉，当我什么都没说。” 感到自家堂弟兼少家主所自带，冷气嗖嗖的气场，叶锦瑞识趣地转移话题，决定直奔正事。“查清楚了，花季明他脑部受创，昏迷不醒，极可能变成植物人。”  
  
叶锦瑜嘴角扬了起来。“很好。不出三日，季馨她，应该会上门吧。”  
  
“嗯，幸好家主的病情还算稳定，时间上应该来得极。” 叶锦瑞说到。“叶锦瑛那帮人，现在应该十分着急吧。”  
  
叶锦瑛是他们的堂兄，一直肖想着染指少家主的位子，暗中与花家的花季明勾结。这次叶锦瑜他们来了个釜底抽薪，想必那位仁兄现在正气得跳脚。  
  
“是时候收网了。”叶锦瑜悠然道。  
  
“是。” 叶锦瑞端坐起来，正声道。在正经事上，叶锦瑞向来不含糊。 “医院那边由我盯着，时间不早了，少家主不如去休息吧？”  
  
叶锦瑜失笑。他看起来便那么脆弱吗？的确，自从四年前的那件事儿，自己的身子薄弱多了。堂兄的好意，他便心领了。  
  
叶锦瑞离开之后，叶锦瑜拢了拢毯子，静静地望着棋盘出神。下了一年的这盘棋，终于可以结束了。其余的，便只剩等待。

思绪放空...  
  
叶锦瑜的人生本来几乎十全十美。身为夏国四大顶级世家之一，叶家现任家主的嫡长子，叶家的第一顺位继承人，金钱，权力，他重来不缺。智慧过人，处事圆滑，相貌英俊的他几乎完美 – 直到他十五岁那年。  
  
那一年对于叶锦瑜来说，可是改变他人生的一年。在那之前，他虽被当成家族继承人培养， 仍有宠他爱他的双亲作为后盾。族中某些长老叛族的事件之后，温柔善良的母亲身堕，父亲性情大变，从此待他严苛，而他也因为被投毒，造成了身体严重亏损。  
  
自此， 叶锦瑜明白了一件事。人善被人欺 ,马善被人骑。  
  
那么，他便要成为那人人惧怕，至高无上的存在，令所有的人不敢再欺凌他! 既然父亲之前的宽裕温和被践踏，那么，叶锦瑜就以他的霸道无情震慑肖小。  
  
当一年前，父亲那儿身体情况开始极速下降，叶锦瑜便决定不惜一切代价地扛起整个家族的未来。

* * *

 

一天后。  
  
  
接到侍寝的通知时，残阳不禁一阵欣喜。能够服侍主上，是他的荣幸。至于他身上的伤还没完全好，而侍寝又会为他带来什么样的伤害、疼痛，这完全不在他的考虑范围内。  
  
夜晚降临。残阳由内到外仔仔细细地清洗一番。牵动身前的伤口时犹如再次经历又一次酷刑，然而残阳下手时毫不手软。该洗干净的，还是得洗。使用的还是带有酒精成分的洗浴露，消毒功效一流，乃叶家特制。不过滋味吗…残阳只能酸爽地呵呵。体内伤痕还有银针陷入，有些伤口在他的大幅度动作下再次裂开。  
  
也不是不能忍受。毕竟，疼痛是他常年的伙伴。其实，他，已经习惯了。  
  
比起肉身上的疼痛，残阳更在意的是心中的闷痛。走到主上的房门前时，心中忐忑地想着，这会是主上最后一次要他吗？  
  
身为贴身影卫，决策上的东西，主上向来不瞒着他。残阳知道，主上正算计着要令花氏现任家主的大女儿花季馨下嫁于他的事儿。近年来，一样列为夏国四大世家之一的花氏家族势微，若主上能迎娶花大小姐，无疑便于叶氏日后的发展，乃至暗中掌控整个花氏。  
  
花氏的这一代家主昏庸，其中大儿子与二儿子都夭折在内部矛盾中。花三少爷前日便已处理了，如今，若花家的家主一脉还要掌权，便只能立大女儿为少家主了。

想到花大小姐与自家主上之间的暗型协议，残阳不禁为花氏在心中点了根蜡。  
  
不过，若是花大小姐成了...主母，主上是否还会临幸自己？残阳垂眸，神色黯然。握紧了拳头，一篇篇地想着，能留在主上身边已是天大的恩赐，其他的，他不敢，也不配奢望。  
  
身为男子，不能生子，不能为主上留下血脉。  
  
他只是影卫。身份卑微低贱，不足以公开于世。  
  
除了杀人，在其他方面，他能带给主上的帮助有限。  
  
的确，比起花大小姐，他的分量轻如鸿毛。不对，卑微如他，又怎么敢与花大小姐攀比？  
  
过去几年，能侍候主上，已经是恩赐。即使今日后，主上要收回这个恩赐，他一定要维持本心，本本分分地听命行事。无论任何侍候，他，残阳，会是主上手中最锋利的剑。  
  
从今往后，他会继续忠心侍主，而主母，乃至日后的少主，也将会是他效忠的对象。  
  
于是，残阳便以这样虔诚的心态进入了叶锦瑜的房间。

* * *

 

“属下参见主上。”

千篇一律的跪地问候。叶锦瑜倚在软塌上，撇了一眼，示意自家影卫脱掉衣物。

残阳只穿着一件宽松的浴袍，迅速地褪去后，便全身赤裸地跪在叶锦瑜面前。上次的鞭伤红痕还在，隐隐还能看到伤口中闪烁的银光。被凌虐的美...叶锦瑜欣赏足之后，大发慈悲道: “本座允许你现在取下下体的银针。”

“多谢主上仁慈。” 虔诚又感激的目光取悦了叶锦瑜，当他看到残阳又快又狠地拔掉下体的银针时，残阳那隐忍着疼痛的表情、血迹斑斑的下体极大地满足了叶锦瑜的施虐欲望。

“把这两样戴上。”叶锦瑜扔下了一根金属尿道棒和一个内里暗中带刺的锁阳环。

残阳看了，暗自苦笑，心知今夜大抵不会好过。不过他仍然恭顺地捡起了主上赐下的第一个物件 – 金属尿道棒。首先，要保持分身挺立。不过主上的注视对于他而言便是最好的春药，小小阳早已挺立得直流泪。

捏住了自己的马眼，缓慢地把尿道棒送入，期间尽量忍耐着尿道中的摩擦刺痛。火辣辣，麻痒痒的，十分难熬，但手下毫无停顿。残阳并非M ，疼痛并不能带给他欢愉。他所依靠的，无非是千锤百炼的意志力，以及心中的信仰。只要他的神明，他的主上能够尽兴，他残阳甘之如饴。

当尿道棒深入小小阳后，残阳捡起了锁阳环。锁阳环内的倒刺此刻不显，看起来便只像大几号的戒指。当然，对于残阳来说，这金属造成的锁阳环仍是小了一码。狠狠地握住了分身之后，残阳大力地套上金属环。随即，旋转了环上的机关，倒刺挺立而出， 直直插入了 他的下体。

烈火燃烧的疼痛也不过如此吧，残阳心想。一时间，他冷汗淋漓，紧紧地抿住了嘴。锁阳环无情有效地扼杀了他发泄的可能性。他几乎记不得上次得以发泄是什么时候了。是两个月前吗？

残阳啊残阳，记住你的身份，在主上面前，又哪有你享受的份儿？

不对...他这是在...暗中抱怨吗？想到此处，残阳不禁心中一惊。他怎能有如此大逆不道的想法？果真是...持宠而骄。默默地给自己记了一笔，再次警告自己主上的意愿凌驾于一切，随即立马回归心神。

下体所溢出的鲜血缓慢地滴在了地板上。残阳一阵惶恐，深怕主上不喜，马上卑微地低头舔舐，随即咽了了下去。舔舐地板，吞咽自己的鲜血这种事儿，做的毫无犹豫，因为在主上面前的残阳，从来都是卑微如泥的。

看着残阳的动作，前身肿胀，叶锦瑜不打算委屈自己。 “过来。”


	3. 第三章

残阳膝行至主上跟前，不等吩咐，双手叠在后背，便已开始用嘴解开主上的睡裤。主上男性的象征比残阳自己的还要大上一圈，一股男性荷尔蒙的腥味扑面而来。即使并非初次，残阳仍旧脸红了。虽说身为男性的自己要用口服侍着同为男性的主上的欲望有这么一点羞辱难看的意味，但残阳不在乎。能服侍主上是他的荣幸，只要主上开心，他便打心底感到愉悦。

当残阳温润的嘴巴包裹住小小瑜时，叶锦瑜舒爽地眯了眼。不过，自身虽舒爽，他却更想看到身下人痛苦。随即用脚踩上了残阳已经饱受折磨的男根。

突如其来的疼痛差点导致残阳咬紧牙关，但他却马上反应了过来，主上的圣体还在他嘴里呢! 双手握紧成拳，已便抵制本能的反应，残阳强迫自己马上把男根纳入深喉，以此来进一步控制着自己的嘴巴大大地张成O型。

至于身子，当然是稍微前倾，以方便主上施虐。

残阳的乖顺取悦了叶锦瑜。狠狠的辗压着脚底下的柔软，一边紧握着残阳的头发，随后便控制着残阳口侍的节奏。

叶锦瑜心想，哦，小阳阳的那活儿，弹性还是不错的。

叶锦瑜身体虚弱，手劲也勉强不了影卫出身的残阳。不过，残阳温和乖顺，又对他了解颇深，甚至会遵从着叶锦瑜最微小的指令。这种顺从，无疑在最大程度上满足叶锦瑜的征服欲望。

进进出出了十来次，小小瑜被侍候得无比舒服，叶锦瑜终于在残阳的嘴里泄了。

口中的腥味虽令人反胃，残阳仍虔诚地吞下主上所赐的精液，随即，用灵活的舌尖为小小主上做着清洗。

清洗完之后，便为主上穿回睡裤。从头到尾，叶锦瑜衣着整齐，而残阳则是全无衣物。这便是云泥之别，主上与自己之间不可跨越的鸿沟。

残阳膝行退后，从矮桌上的茶壶倒出了一杯温水，高举过头，奉上。主上体弱，在性事上向来节制，几乎不能发泄第二次。这次也一样，不过经历少许的床上运动之后便已微喘。

“请主上喝水，润润喉。”残阳顾不上自己口音沙哑，急切地奉上温水。至于自己干涩的喉头、嘴里腥浓的余味，除非主上赏赐，否则这屋里的水，他肯定是没分喝。至于自己仍被锁阳环紧紧卡住的下体体现出的红紫肿胀、隐隐作痛，以及尿道中插入的尿道棒所带来巨痒难耐，自然而然地被他无视。比起主上的圣体，自己又算得了什么？

叶锦瑜喝了几口水后，才缓了过来。恢复了平常呼吸之后，命令道: “金属器佩戴一天，再与剩下的银针一起取下。”

“属下尊命。” 残阳恭敬地应道，确定主上呼吸顺畅后，便放下心来。

通常，这时候残阳便会得到退下的吩咐，不过今日，主上却异常沉默。残阳眼观鼻，鼻观心，耐心跪候。

过了良久，叶锦瑜抬脚勾了勾残阳的下巴，抬了起来。 “本座欲娶花家大小姐为妻，小阳阳，你觉得她适合吗？”

字字令他心惊肉跳。忽略了心中肫肫的闷痛，残阳垂眸， 恭谨回答道: “回禀主上，主上的婚姻大事，属下不敢僭越妄言。”

为何自己觉得心中郁结？残阳不争不抢的模样，不正就是自己想要的吗？倘若残阳真发表什么意见，到时他是必定要惩罚残阳的。若情况严重，他甚至会出手铲除这人。订婚在即，他不会留下任何能威胁到家族和谐的不安分因素。

叶锦瑜虽然心中不舒服，仍然淡漠地盯着残阳，缓缓道: “很好。记住你今日所说的话。” 随即移开了脚，放开了他。

主上这是在敲打他吧。残阳心中微涩。主上，残阳谨记教训，定会记住自己的身份，永不僭越，也不会奢望本不属于自己的东西。

伏身叩首，重重地磕了一个头。 “属下谨记主上训示。”

望着残阳坚毅虔诚的表情，叶锦瑜忽然感到一阵疲惫。不想再看到他了... “赐你一颗’忘忧’。退下吧。”

残阳恭敬地令命。

* * *

 

残阳退下后，叶锦瑜思绪不定，难以入眠。稀奇的是，这次困扰他的并非家族大事，而是自己的小小影卫。

难道真是喜欢上了？叶锦瑜脸面阴晴不定。再想起今日失常之处，叶锦瑜暗叹了一口气。自己并没有自欺欺人的习惯，所以尽管心中别扭，但也直接接受了这个事实。

要扼杀在摇篮里吗？区区影卫，要除去倒是容易。其实，就叶锦瑜的观点而言，任何能对家族造成威胁的因素都应该尽量除之。爱情能令人愚钝、昏头，这句话叶锦瑜相信。若叶家少家主真爱上一个人，便会是个致命的弱点。

然而，每当想要下决心除去残阳时，脑海便会出现那一道卑微虔诚的身影。不知不觉中，残阳已经渐渐地参透了他的生活。无数孤独的夜晚中，陪伴在侧的就是那小小的影卫。每当他病情复发、卧病在床时，侍候左右的也是残阳。精心算计后，在外头奔跑，协助他布局排局的亦是他的小阳阳。

既然舍不得，那便留下吧。叶锦瑜自付冷静自持之辈，段段不会为了儿女私情而影响家族大事。如今局势开朗，再差几步，叶家便能进入快速发展的时期。若途途谋之，吞并花家，指日可待。危险因素低，也罢，索性当个玩物留在身边吧。

若真成了自己的累赘，到时他再辣手摧花不迟。

做了如此的决定后，叶锦瑜眉头舒展，很快便入了睡眠。

* * *

 

这边厢， 残阳不知自己在鬼门关绕了一回。估计知道了，也不会在意。因为他爱上的主上，就是那个万事以家族利益为先的主上。

残阳回到自己的房里后，退下衣物，仔细感受着分身的肿胀，望着那青紫狰狞的挺立。即不能释放欲望，亦不敢熄灭掐断。无他，这具身体本就是主上的，主上赐予的一切，残阳唯有拜领。随即服下了温性春药 ‘忘忧’。

在遇到主上前，残阳本是清淡寡欲之人。影卫不能私自发泄，一月之间能够发泄的次数受到严重地控制。那时青春懵懂，当同龄影卫艰辛地忍耐欲望时，残阳得天厚道，从不觉得难耐。

不过，被主上看上之后，残阳的身体早已被调教成对主上饥渴无比的模样。而主上也极其喜欢自己被情欲折磨的样子。

既然这是主上想看到的...

残阳神色莫明。他默默跪地，忍耐着一波又一波的欲望。全身燥热、全身冒汗。肌肤下似乎有一股邪火令自己身体腾腾升温。双手交叉于后，伏视着一滴雨露般的水珠从挺立肿胀的欲望万分辛苦地挤出来。

叶家医验机构中的医药研究所发明的诸多催情药之中， ‘忘忧’ 算是比较温和的一种。无需发泄，三小时之后便自动化解。对于影卫出身的他，也不是不能忍受的经历。残阳嘴角温柔地扬起。看来主上对他，尚存一丝怜惜。

黑暗的夜色。孤单的身影。冰冷狭窄的房间。这一个念头带来了一丝温暖。


	4. 第四章

隔天清早。

叶锦瑜到父亲处请安时，父亲并没有马上放他离开，而是把他留了下来。

“父亲大人，可是有什么吩咐？” 叶锦瑜对自己的父亲还是很恭敬的，双手垂立地站着回话。

“小瑜，听说近日来你频频让你的贴身影卫侍寝？”叶家主脸色深沉，满脸寒霜。

叶锦瑜自知理亏，沉默不语，紧紧地抿着嘴唇。叶家主眼线布满叶氏主宫殿，尽管卧病在床，仍能掌握一切。自己并没有加以掩饰，今日才会有这兴师问罪的场合。

叶家主冷哼了一声，道：“你爱临幸哪个影卫、侍从是你自个儿的事儿，为父也不会插手你的房里事。不过，你要记得注意分寸。身为上位者，不能沉浸于女色、男色，这粗浅的道理还需要为父重头教你吗？”

“父亲大人息怒，孩儿不敢。”明面上，叶锦瑜态度诚恳地认错。

父亲病重，不能受到刺激，叶锦瑜无奈，只得低声应下。暗暗下定决心，下次再招残阳侍寝时，定要清除一切痕迹。

“若你沉迷于此，到时候，别怪为父对你那影卫下手无情。”叶家主冷冷地道。

“是。孩儿知道了。”叶锦瑜平静地回答道，笑容温暖如春天早上的太阳。

事实上，叶家主更担心的是另外一回事儿。自从四年前出事后，叶锦瑜在房事上必须节约，否则便会身体亏损。叶家主暗地里又对这嫡长子十分上心，在这方面有点紧张过度。不过是拉不下脸皮直说。

只是这慈父之心，叶锦瑜又体会得了多少？

* * *

 

叶家主宫殿西面的其中一间厢房里，一名看似二十七、八岁的壮年男生正咬牙切齿地摩擦着拳头。这便是叶锦瑛，当今叶家少家主的大堂哥。不过，他此生最大的愿望便是把这头衔后面的 “的大堂哥” 去掉。

“岂有此理！那小杂种怎敢这么做？”叶锦瑛对着自己的贴身影卫暴怒地吼道。“说下手就下手，把花季明弄成了脑死残废，也不怕花家闹个鱼死网破？”

叶家所有的嫡系都会在十五岁那年得到一名贴身影卫，在叶锦瑛面前跪着的这名其貌不扬的黑衣男子便是无名，叶锦瑛的贴身影卫。无名心想，花家家主若有这个魄力闹个鱼死网破，也不会被逼到如此境地。

“不行，小爷我绝不会坐以待毙，等那小子秋后算账。无名，你立即召集属下，我们主动出击。”叶锦瑛阴冷地道。既然已经撕破脸，就没有回转余地了。虽然心比天高，他仍然忌惮这位小堂弟的手段。还是先下手为强。

与花季明联合时，叶锦瑛就清楚知道，自己踏上的便是一条不归路。要么君临天下，要么尸骨无存。

“是，主人。”无名低低应予。已经到了这个地步了吗？既然如此，那么，就让属下陪您走完这最后一程吧，主人。

* * *

 

下午，艳阳高照，但周围却静悄悄的。叶家主宫殿往日里的嘈杂一下子消失得无影无踪。暴风雨之前的平静是如此地令人感到压制。

叶锦瑛不是白痴，看着这情况，猜测到叶锦瑜已经有了准备。不过，他的探子却回报，叶锦瑜那边一切如常，并没有调动任何人手。

既然如此…箭在弦上，不得不发，叶锦瑛已经没有退路了。

狠了狠心，还是带领了二十几个心腹属下直奔理事大殿。情况紧急，他也不想拖到能把其他下属招来的时刻。

四大世家之一的叶家在夏国权力滔天，政治、商业、军事、黑道个中都有他们的身影。就拿现任夏国元首叶元首来说，看似万人之上，回到主家，还不是要对家主、少家主毕恭毕敬的行大礼。所以，这个叶氏主宫殿中的理事大殿，象征的便是夏国最高的权威。

所谓的逼宫吗…没想到事情还是到了这一步。看着无名轻松地解决守护在门前的两个侍卫，叶锦瑛深吸了口气后，闯入了理事大殿。

只见叶锦瑜穿着白色休闲装，懒洋洋地依靠着黑色皮质，大气壮观的大椅，似笑非笑地看着他们入内。很快的，叶锦瑛的人手把叶锦瑜包围了。

二十几把枪，市场最好的手枪，人手一把。全都对准了叶锦瑜。

“束手就擒，看在血缘兄弟的份上，小爷给你留个全尸。”叶锦瑛脸色狰狞道。

叶锦瑜淡淡地微笑。优雅从容，半分不惊。“大堂哥呀大堂哥，难道你认为自己已经获得胜算？”

叶锦瑛最讨厌的就是叶锦瑜这副冷静自持、处惊不变的嘴脸。仿佛无事能困扰他，永远胜券在握。恶狠狠地瞪了叶锦瑜一眼，不再犹豫了，吩咐道：“动手！”

哒、哒、哒。二十几把枪，齐齐发射。叶锦瑛本来以为会看到万分血腥的画面，没想到…

下一秒，一个透明的球形防护罩把叶锦瑜包裹在里面。子弹毫无威胁力地被防护罩反弹，反射向众人。几位躲闪不及的下属，连续中弹，失去了行动力，跌坐在地。

“不可能！” 叶锦瑛瞪着眼睛，脱口而出。“这是，这是花家新产，最先进的防护罩，我前几天才刚收到这防护罩制造成功的消息！”

叶锦瑜望着他的目光戏谑而怜悯。嘴角间的讽刺意十分明显。

“哈哈哈，说我勾搭外人，与花季明合作，叶锦瑜，你这是贼喊捉贼！心口不一！哈哈哈啊啊啊！” 叶锦瑛似乎发疯了，悲愤不已地大喊大叫，不甘之意浓烈非常。他知道，他这是彻底地输了。连叶锦瑜都近身不得，谈何伤害?

叶锦瑜叹了一口气，悲悯地道：“大堂哥，现在说这些，又有什么用呢？一路好走。”语气伤感，眼神却仿佛高高在上的神谪，俯视中带着轻蔑，淡漠地望着他。

接收到暗示的残阳马上开枪。他已经在理事大殿的梁子上等候多时。一把狙击枪在手，静静地等待吩咐。

残阳心里对于主上以身犯险的行为十分不赞成，不过，他只是影卫，主上的决定，他无法质疑反对。主上前几天刚敲打过他自作主张的行为，残阳可是万万不敢再犯了。

一颗心一直提到嗓子里，当主上脱离危险时，残阳才放下心。

也许，这便是为何身为影卫的他，不该爱上自家主上最实际的原因。主上遇险时，自己竟不能冷静对待，这是大忌。又在为自己犯下的错误默默地记上一笔。看来，自己必须找个时间，回影卫营重练了。

心里胡思乱想，下手倒是不含糊。残阳在远程攻击方面极有天赋。以手中的那把狙击枪迅速地瞄准，发射，中间毫无停止。一枪一爆头，一下子，二十几个人便死了十之八九。其余人试图反击，不过，理事大殿的屋顶足有三层楼高，以他们的手枪射程不足以对趴在梁子上的残阳构成威胁。

此时此刻的残阳，散发出一种冰冷入骨的寒意。犹如一把绝世凶剑，杀气腾腾，锋利无双。为了不打草惊蛇，叶锦瑜只安排了残阳进行埋伏，连外头守卫的那两个侍卫都隐瞒了。

不过，现在看来，有一个残阳便足已。

叶锦瑜眯着眼，打量起平时在他面前恭敬忠诚，收起一身锋锐气势的残阳。此时此刻的他，却耀眼夺目。说起来，自己还真没看过残阳杀人。自己体弱，不可能跟随残阳外出，就近观察他杀人的技巧。这，可真是自己第一次目睹残阳杀人的过程呢。

这样子的残阳，还真是有着一种令人着迷的魅力。

飞快地计算一下，知道残阳的下一个设计目标会是他的大堂哥，叶锦瑜兴致勃勃地望着叶锦瑛。

砰。最后一刹那，叶锦瑛被自家影卫推开了，子弹埋进了那影卫的头颅。

“还真是个忠心耿耿的影卫呢。”叶锦瑜感叹道。他清楚地知道叶锦瑛对那影卫是如何的不待见，毕竟，叶锦瑛至今都未曾赐予那影卫一个名字呢。没想到，那影卫竟然还知道忠心护主。

“叶锦瑜，你不得好死！”叶锦瑛的心里防线崩溃了。看着属下一个个地在他面前倒下，叶锦瑛打从心底感到恐惧。

欣赏着这场自己一手精心策划的演出，叶锦瑜嘴唇扬了起来。

没错，叶锦瑛暗中勾结花季明谋取少家主之位，乃至今日孤注一掷的逼宫都是他纵容的。其中目的有二。其一，便是为了拿下花家。其二嘛，便是为了光明正大地除去野心勃勃，却又不怎么聪明的大堂兄一党。

“后会无期了，大堂哥。” 叶锦瑜灿烂地笑道，愉悦地望着自家大堂哥倒在了血泊之中。

网子已收，现在，只剩下享受收入囊中的利益了。等到大堂兄一党伏诛，叶家上下便完全属于他叶锦瑜的了。烈阳高挂，叶锦瑜的心情前所未有地舒爽通达。


	5. 第五章

又过一日。

昨日的明争暗斗似乎从未发生，一切的一切，被叶家的下人们干脆利落地清理了。叶锦瑛此人，仿佛从未存在过。叶锦瑛一党也被叶锦瑞带人迅速地控制下来了。自尽的被迫自尽，送往外国的强行送走，软禁的软禁。

下午，叶家主宫殿迎来了贵客。

残阳奉命暗中隐匿在书房，时刻保护着自己主上。毕竟，虽说花家 应该不会来个鱼死网破，但防患于未然的道理，叶锦瑜深有体会。

进入书房的是一位气质高贵干练的女生。

花家大小姐花季馨。十九岁。时尚女强人的清爽短发，容貌艳丽，尖尖的瓜子脸，风情万分的单凤眼，妖晓的身材 。

残阳啊残阳，这样的女士才配得上主上，你岂有资格与未来的主母比较？不禁自惭形像，心生愧疚。

花季馨一进门，叶锦瑜便绅士般地为她拉开了椅子。

“谢了。” 花季馨的声音十分动听，清脆悦耳，笑容更如云散月出般温婉动人。

“你跟我客气什么。不过还真没想到，今日会是你独自一人登门。” 叶锦瑜微笑道。

花季馨摆了他一眼，道: “本小姐只不过是被派来探听你的口风。你也知道，我们这一脉，除了父母亲，便只剩下我了。”

“是啊，不然怎会轮到我叶锦瑜捡这个便宜呢？”叶锦瑜有些感慨。花家主脉，人丁单薄。更要命的是，家主无能，连自己的大儿子，二儿子都护不住。

“好了，瑜哥，别得了便宜还卖乖的，谈正事吧。我已经说服我父亲了。与其便宜了旁支子侄，他倒宁愿让自个儿外孙继承花家。”

叶锦瑜优雅地点头。 “那便定下吧。我们的第一个孩子为叶家下一任家主，第二个孩子为花家下一任家主。花大小姐，这可勘附你心意？” 温声地询问道。

在身份足够的外人面前，叶锦瑜一贯保持如沐春风的假象。而花季馨，虽是儿时的玩伴，又是合作伙伴，此时此刻，还是外人。

花季馨嫣然一笑，同意了。他们俩都十分默契地避开了叶家可能对花家进行参透吞并的问题。花家家主昏庸下或刻意或不经意忽略的事儿，这两个人精却看透了。看透，但也乐得其见。

“我们亲兄弟明算帐。第二个条件，便是我个人的条件。先说好了，婚后的生活，瑜哥你，必须保证我的生活自由。让我进入叶家的医验机构研究，并且每年适当地投资我的研究。除了重要场合，我不出席任何社交活动。制造两个孩子时，我们可以同床，除此之外你可不许碰我。” 花季馨横了竹马一眼，坚决地说道。说到底，花季馨之所以会联合叶锦瑜设下此局便是为了她所热心的医学研究。叶家以医立本，医研方面更是走在了全国的最前端，花季馨向往已久。本来嘛，叶家的医学研究所最机密的那部分是绝对不会对花家女的她开放的，不过，现在嘛…

身为世家女，若不为自己争取一下，便只有为家族利益联姻的份儿。恰好，花季馨正是对情爱，性爱之事完全不感兴趣的那一类人，正常结婚对于她而言便只是捆绑住她的刑罚。

形婚便成为了她唯一的选择。而论身份地位，样貌才华，她的竹马叶锦瑜无疑是最佳人选。牺牲一段正常的婚姻换来花氏家族的掌控权 – 花季馨足够地了解她的竹马，知道叶锦瑜肯定心动。而于自己而言，只不过必须牺牲了同父异母的三哥，和想利用自己当筹码的家族，又有何难？

“可以呀，馨馨。只要你不干涉我的房里事。” 叶锦瑜松了松肩，无所谓地道。他虽男女通吃，但对于从小相交的青梅，只有朋友之间的情谊和竞争对手之间的敬佩，并无恋人之间的热爱。既然是他叶锦瑜的朋友，在不伤害家族利益的前提下，给得起的他都会给。

花季馨似笑非笑地望着竹马。 “行，本小姐便不干涉。你爱收了谁便收谁。不过，我怎么说也是正宫娘娘吧，总得介绍给我认识啊。”

叶锦瑜以食指敲了敲书桌。 “这个自然。”

接到了信号，残阳立即施展轻功，一跃而下，跪伏在主上面前。 “属下参见主上。”

叶锦瑜淡淡地点了头，吩咐道: “去给花大小姐见礼吧。”

 残阳顺服地应下。随即起身，便到花季馨面前单膝跪地，低头弯腰，行了一个标准的礼节。 “残阳见过花大小姐。”

动作行云流水，毫不拖泥带水。从行动上，根本瞧不出他内心淡淡的失落。不过，他又有什么资格委屈呢？论身份，花大小姐如今是夏国四大世家之一的大小姐，日后更会成为他的主母。论感情，他于主上而言至多是个玩物，或许，觉得委屈受辱的该是花大小姐。毕竟还未入门便有了他这么个“男宠”的存在…

叶锦瑜对残阳的顺从满意地点头。残阳那一瞬间的情绪，他都注意到。不过，又如何呢？身份地位使然，他不可能，也不想，花费心思去哄一个影卫。即使他对那人有了那么一丝情感。

这辈子，残阳注定是他叶锦瑜的人。难受也好，心痛也罢，既然是他叶锦瑜施舍的，残阳便只能受着。

叶锦瑜从不是什么好人。什么身份平等，并肩而立，他从不相信。最可靠的感情便是牢牢地掌控着，不给对方一丝逃脱的机会。

花季馨可不管房中其余二人的心思，回答道: “抬起头来，让本小姐瞧瞧。”

残阳默默地遵从，迅速地望了花家大小姐一眼，只见她兴致勃勃地观察着他。他飞快地垂眸，以不至于犯下大不敬之罪。

“残阳即是本少的贴身影卫，亦是本少的房里人。” 叶锦瑜缓缓介绍道。

残阳听到后，患得患失，不知该喜还是该忧。这便是在未来主母面前过了明路吗？被承认的喜悦残杂着心中的忐忑。堂堂影卫，竟然因此等事情感到恐惧。如果花大小姐不喜，主上是否会放弃他？他不畏任何刑罚乃至死亡，只惧主上的抛弃。因为太过在意，所以畏惧。

“哟。长得倒不赖嘛。虽不及你，但也是那种坚毅冷俊的上品小鲜肉。” 花季馨轻笑着，不过眼底却一片清冷。 “肌肤雪滑，倒看着不错，能让本小姐摸一下吗？”

叶锦瑜沉默了一秒。这是试探吧？话里话外把残阳当成物品货物的口气。 不过，对于他们这种世家子弟而言，区区影卫兼暖床侍，的确就是个物什。

“行。不过，馨馨你可要悠着点儿， 他可是本少的宠侍。” 叶锦瑜以半开玩笑的口吻道。虽是青梅竹马，但两人分属不同家族，从小到大，已经习惯了彼此时不时的试探。花季馨虽对医学痴爱，但冰雪聪明，他们俩在年幼时进行世家子弟之间的无形较量、切磋也是常有的事，各见输赢。

花季馨似笑非笑地把手敷上残阳的面颊。摸了摸，捏了捏，玩得不亦乐乎。

残阳受到这羞辱性极浓的玩弄时，只是默默地承受着。无他，这是主上授意的，无论如何，自己也不可能忤逆犯上。压下心中挥之不去的酸涩，面无表情地任由未来主母践踏自己的脸面、尊严。其实，对于影卫而言，尊严什么的，实属奢侈，不要也罢。

“面瘫似的，无趣。” 玩了一会儿，该试探的都试探了，花季馨心中有数，不动声色地收回了手。

从始至终，她观察到，叶锦瑜面上保持着微笑，眼神却淡漠疏离。这样的叶锦瑜让她放心。她相信宠妾灭妻这等戏码不会发生在冷漠到骨子里的叶锦瑜身上，无论他多么地喜欢面前的这个影卫。为了家族利益，他们之间肯定能相敬如宾。

“好了，本小姐也不多留。订婚的具体细节，我父亲过几日会登门相商。” 花季馨潇洒地离开了。

直到送走花季馨，叶锦瑜始终保持着优雅的微笑。

* * *

 

回到书房后，叶锦瑜的脸也沉了下去。残阳跪在地上，自觉地低头请罪。 “你刚刚在季馨面前时，在干什么，嗯？闹情绪吗？谁给你的胆子？”

叶锦瑜伸脚踢了残阳的前胸一脚，只觉像踢了铁板一般。不禁气闷。

残阳急切地望着主上，暗暗叫苦。自己的身体硬邦邦的，主上以裸脚踢，不就是自虐吗？主上的脚，大约是踢疼了。

他默默地俯身，把柔软的脸面送到主上的脚面前，方便主上踩踏。就这么干脆的，决绝地，把脸面尊严都奉上给主上践踏。

“属下知错，请主上责罚。”  残阳咽下苦涩，愧疚地请罚。

闹情绪？他不敢，更没资格。刚才竟然在主上和未来主母面前显露出那一丝情绪波动，是自己的过错。自己果然是恃宠而骄，欠教训。

雷霆雨露，皆是君恩，主上的意愿，他只需虔诚的拜领。哪来的那么多情绪？


	6. 第六章

被脚丫辗压着脸颊的滋味并不好受。其中羞辱意味浓烈，但残阳只是静静地承受着，细细地体验。甚至还心想着，主上脚底冰凉，日后定要让侍女准备双拖鞋给主上。

过了良久，叶锦瑜终于抬脚，平淡地吩咐残阳腿衣。

淡红的鞭痕漫步前身，还清晰可见 。叶锦瑜取来藤条后，示意残阳转过身子伏身，并且掰开臀瓣，露出臀缝。

残阳心知，主上这是要责臀缝了。这里不能锻炼，极其脆弱。抽打此处的感觉，残阳稍稍回味便已觉得心惊肉跳。不过，他仍然大力地掰开臀瓣，直到手指伐白，毫不犹豫地暴露出自己的脆弱部位，等待剧痛降临。

啪。第一次抽打而已，但残阳面容已经疼得扭曲了。勘勘咽下喊叫，以惊人的意志保持着手指掰开臀瓣的力度。

臀缝里的嫩肉立即红肿起来，菊穴不由自主地收缩着。叶锦瑜满意地点了点头。这项刑罚倒是不错。自己即剩力又不会让人好受。至于打几下？当然是随自己兴致，即便打烂那处为止，也是凭自己心情。

啪。第二下的藤条，激起了鞭打叠加之剧痛的火花。这是一项磨人的惩罚。臀缝就那么点地方 ，藤条落下时难免反复覆盖那一苗三分地。若非影卫营残酷的训练，残阳怀疑他是否能压制住自身躲闪的本能。

不能躲，不能叫，这是主上的意愿，要乖乖地承受。至少主上此时肯亲自责罚，这样的机会，日后不知还有吗...如果这是最后一次，更加不能败坏主上的兴致...

第二十藤条落下时，叶锦瑜使用了暗劲。菊穴周围本就黑紫肿胀的肌肤马上破裂，鲜血流了出来。

“啊!” 走神期间的残阳突然受到如此的袭击来不及控制叫声。

叶锦瑜冷冷地丢下了藤条。 “受罚时也敢走神，你胆子倒是越来越大了。” 若没有走神，面前这人怎会听不出他使用的暗劲，更加不会叫出声来。

残阳慌忙地转身叩头。 “属下在受刑时出声，视为抗刑。在受刑时走神，视为对主上不敬。双罪并罚，请主上重责。”

叶锦瑜心中恼怒，不过也知道残阳平时是不会犯下如此低级错误的。

“说。为何走神？在想什么？”  既然是他叶锦瑜的人，身心思维自然得受他控制，他不允许残阳脱离他的掌控。即便是思绪也不行。

残阳身心皆属于主上 ，主上既然想要知道他的想法，自己自然是诚实汇报。即使这么做，带给他的可能是灭顶之灾。

“回禀主上，属下…残阳…动了心思，心存奢望…想...继续侍候主上…” 残阳低下头颅，难堪不已。暗自唾弃，自己身为贴身影卫，竟然没有一心一意地忠心侍主，还敢心存他念，真是丢了所有贴身影卫的脸面。

叶锦瑜以残阳的短发当把手，扬起了残阳的头颅。双目对视。只见叶锦瑜的一双眼睛锐气逼人，傲世凌然。而残阳的一双眼睛却隐忍内敛，但又不失坦荡。

原来，这家伙竟然在害怕自己会被抛弃!

叶锦瑜突然嗤笑道: “残阳啊残阳，本座什么时候说过会丢弃你，嗯？”

残阳怔怔地望着主上...主上的意思是...

“残阳，你给本座听好了。你是本座的人，今生今世，休想逃出本座的掌控。成婚后，你仍是本座的男侍，暖床侍寝，还是你的职责。明白吗？” 叶锦瑜一字字道。

残阳听了之后，眼眶不由自主地红了。今生今世，一生一世吗？ 有了主上这个诺言，他感到自己的人生圆满了。什么地位，尊严，独宠，他都不在乎。他所求的，不过是能够留在主上身边。

“属下残阳，谢主上恩赐。” 端正地跪了起来，伏身叩首拜谢。从始至终，残阳都把自己放到一个低入尘埃的位置，卑微，虔诚地尊着，爱着主上。

叶锦瑜心情愉悦地笑了。 不同于他在外人面前的笑容，此时他的笑容虽浅淡，但胜在真挚，更为迷人。“你即使这样子说，本座也不会轻绕你。惩罚，你还是要受。”

“请主上赐罚，属下绝对不会逃避惩罚。” 残阳顿了顿，垂目低头，又轻声道: “只要是您施与的，残阳都会承受，并且，甘之如饴。”

残阳的肺腑之言无疑令叶锦瑜心神一荡。菱角分明的脸庞、跪的笔直的身躯无一不显示其英武的身姿。诱色可人，此乃叶锦瑜心中的评价。在这种诱惑下，叶锦瑜早就把父亲昨日早上的吩咐抛到脑后了。何况，自己的意志，怎么可能会被残阳左右？叶锦瑜对自己十分自信。红颜祸水的事情，对他而言，不会发生。

“便罚你侍寝。” 走到旁边的沙发，叶锦瑜若无其人地脱下了裤子，躺了下去，舔了舔嘴唇后，以沙哑的声音道: “过来。”

“属下遵命。”残阳膝行了过去。每一步都使后穴摩擦着裂开来的嫩肤，个中滋味只有他自己知道。脸上却保持着近乎虔诚的仰慕与感激。

“坐上来。” 叶锦瑜命令。

残阳告了一声罪之后，顺从地遵命。即使他知道，接下来的步骤会带来无穷无尽的疼痛，他也义无反顾。

体弱的叶锦瑜在这种事上只能使用有限的姿势，其中最不费力的算是这个了。残阳对此非常熟悉，甚至熟练。

不过此时，后穴被抽烂，血丝直冒，使用之时的感觉可想而知...尽管如此，扶起主上的巨大器体时，残阳仍毫不留情地以另一只手掰开自己的臀瓣，直直地吞入主上的分身。以鲜血为润滑，狠狠地坐了下去，让分身贯穿自己的菊穴。身体剧烈的痛苦阻止不了他。残阳心里所想，不过是尽自己所能，想带给主上最大的欢愉。

主上不喜欢自己用手，所以当小小主上完全进入之后，残阳便把双手交叉，叠于背后。

主上喜欢节奏紧凑，所以残阳不顾撕裂的后穴所带来几乎撕心裂肺的痛苦，卖力地起落。

主上不喜欢听到他的声音，所以他即使咬破嘴唇，亦不发出任何声音。

主上喜欢紧致的穴道，所以残阳尽力收缩后穴，通道有节奏的吞吐着，无视自己需要经历的痛楚。

主上不喜欢看到自己释放，所幸这场性事所带来的身体上的痛苦，掩盖了自己心灵上的喜悦，自己的分身仍软软地睡眠着。

叶锦瑜舒爽地享受着残阳的服务。如此尽心尽力的侍候，难怪自己会喜欢这个小小的影卫。过去的四年里，自己心系的只有家族的未来。如今，同化花家的计划一切顺利地拉开序幕，或许，在闲暇之余，自己可以多逗弄逗弄这个小影卫。

想到此处，叶锦瑜以指甲狠狠地捏住残阳的乳头，并以残阳的痛苦为乐。赤色的鲜血，缓缓地从裂开的乳头流下。

嘴唇挂着饶有兴趣的微笑。怎么办呢？自己真的喜欢上欺负这男子的感觉了! 残阳啊残阳，认命吧。你是我的! 我叶锦瑜看上的东西，从来不放手。 此生此世，你也只能是我的。

残阳乖乖地承受着。虽然名誉上是惩罚，所受的痛苦更是实实在在的，但残阳却觉得这场性爱是主上的恩赐。主上以他看似无情的行动，仁慈地抚慰了残阳忐忑的心灵。未知才是最可怕的，对于残阳而言，那句诺言重于一切，而具体的疼痛能让自己体会得更加刻骨铭心。

随即，主上高潮了。残阳自动忽略了自身的剧痛，满足地笑了。至于自己的欲望，自然是华华丽丽地无视掉。

感谢您，主上。此恩此情，残阳铭记。永生永世，不离不弃。


	7. 第七章

这天，花季馨陪伴父亲到叶家主宫殿商量订婚事时，借口对商量订婚细节十分不耐，抛下了花家主与叶锦瑜，却主动提出要探望叶家主。叶锦瑜虽然狐疑，却没办法反驳。丑媳妇尚且要见公婆，更何况，花季馨容貌顶尖，样样出色。

于是，花季馨在侍女的带领下来到了叶家主跟前。

“叶伯父，馨儿来看您啦。”花季馨在长辈面前向来是个十足的乖乖女，很是受欢迎。

叶家主面色满意，和蔼可亲地与花季馨闲聊几句，随即，客气了几句： “小瑜脾气固执，你日后可要多多担待。”

花季馨落落大方地点头微笑，甜甜道：“叶伯父放心，日后馨儿便是叶家媳，馨儿对瑜哥，自然是夫唱妇随。馨儿也不是个不能容人的性子。叶伯父您就放一百个心吧。”

叶家主听了，眉间一紧，却若无其事地继续与花季馨寒暄，转移了话题。

不久后，叶家主感到疲乏，花季馨便告辞了。

叶家主不动声色，平淡地吩咐身边的下人，道： “ 什么容人不容人的，去给本家主查清楚，好好的花家大小姐，我叶家明媒正娶的少家主夫人，到底因何需要用上‘容人’二字！”

下人噤若寒蝉地遵命后，叶家主却心神一动，想起了上次在儿子面前提到的那影卫。若真是他不知好歹…

* * *

 

离开了叶家主处，花季馨愉快地轻哼着歌，回到了父亲身旁。

这一次的试探，圆满结束。花季馨其实并不怎么在意残阳这个影卫兼宠侍，只不过是想试探未来公公对她这个媳妇儿是怎么个看法。毕竟，日后嫁过来，长辈的态度也是件需要注意的事项。

虽说传言叶家主病得严重，为了以防万一，花季馨仍是下手去试探着他的态度。至于那影卫本身…不过是个无关紧要的小角色，从不在她的考虑范围内。

* * *

光阴似箭，转眼间，一个月过去了。

叶花两家之间的谈判终于尘埃落定，过几天，便是叶家少家主与花家大小姐的订婚日。

叶家上下忙碌，叶锦瑜更加忙碌。订婚之前，他有诸多事宜必须解决。反而是残阳，除了日常的暗中守卫，倒是无多余事宜。

这一日，残阳接到命令，吩咐他立即拜见家主。不敢怠慢，残阳马上服从。不过，他被叫到家主跟前时，仍是一头雾水。

家主近年来不怎么管事，专心静养，自己身为贴身影卫又仅仅隶属主上管辖，却不知家主今日为何想见自己。

“属下残阳，参见家主。”残阳跪地叩首，礼仪标准得就连影卫营最严苛的礼仪教练都挑不出毛病来。心中却有些明了，因为，侍候在旁的便是刑堂堂主万里堂主。而房中间，摆着一条残阳无比熟悉的长凳。

“哼。”叶家主心情阴郁地打量着残阳。作为性取向正常的中年人，对于残阳这堪称英武俊朗的样貌越看越不喜。实在不明白，自己的儿子怎么会喜欢这种货色。“妖媚惑主的下贱东西。胆敢勾引少家主，残阳，你可知罪？”

这可是重罪啊！残阳肃然一惊，随即心中乏起一股苦涩。家主这是，看不惯吧？也是，有了花大小姐这么个准儿媳妇，为她消清障碍，倒是人之常情。

残阳心知，今日只怕不能善了。却不知道，自己的性命会不会交托在此。奈何，他是影卫，既然家主意愿如此，自己自然不能反抗分毫。除非，他愿意叛出叶家。

低头叩首，残阳回答时仍规规矩矩、不卑不亢地请求道：“残阳不敢，求家主明察。”背叛叶家，等于背叛主上。以主上对叶家的看重，若残阳真敢如此，等待他的，必定是毫不留情的抛弃、斩杀。左右是个死，与其被主上丢弃，残阳宁可死在叶家主的手中。

生是主上的人，死是主上的鬼，这，便是残阳毕生所求。

至于所谓的父子失和、大打出手，残阳从不妄想自己在主上心中能有那样的分量。

叶家主的冷哼说明了一切。“还敢狡辩，今日，不处置你这刁奴，只怕会奴大欺主！小瑜心善，本家主便腾出手，帮他管管身边的人。万里。上刑。”

“属下遵命。”万里毫无波澜，平静地回答道。

残阳垂目低头，静静地等待。不出所料， 万里堂主收到了叶家主的示意，上前把自己夹到长凳上。残阳感到腰身一紧，原来是万里堂主触碰了他的腰带。

“属下自己来。”低低告了声罪，残阳干脆利落地除去全身衣裳。随即再次伏上长凳，任由万里堂主把他四肢绑在长凳的四脚上。他并没有试图拖延时间。或者说，他，残阳，不屑于如此。既然已经决定献上自己的生命，残阳便不存任何侥幸的念头。

如此的决绝，如此的坚定，这便是残阳对侍奉主上的决心。

“施杖。”叶家主阴沉地道。

残阳听了，便闭上眼睛，深吸一口气。事到临头，他发现，他还是怕的。不是惧怕死亡，只是…来不及拜别主上…未得主上允许，便擅自赴死…主上是否会气得把他鞭尸？

主上，请允许残阳任性这一回，至于残阳的尸首，随您惩处。

不久，便听到万里堂主开始施刑。 他一听风声，便知道此次万里堂主使用的是沉重的檀木杖，对人体所造成的伤害，即使是主上的鱼鳞鞭，也是不能极的。

闷闷的一声，檀木杖打在人身上，痛的是在肉里。檀木杖宽大，一击下来，贯穿了半个臀部。

犹如被滚油泼了的钻心剧痛之下，残阳闷哼出声，随即咬紧牙关，控制着尽量不发出声音。受罚时不得出声, 这是主上的规矩，即使主上不在跟前，他也愿意守着主上立下的规矩。

当然，借他一百个胆子，也不敢在受刑时以内力护体。那，可是赤裸裸地抗刑。

虽然万里一五一十地把杖击排下去，但臀部就这么大，打了两下，便没地方打了。

只见残阳的臀部，高高地肿起，由白转红，红转紫，紫转黑。五彩缤纷，倒有一番别样的风采。这时候，任何一位擅长刑法的人就会知道，五颜六色的表皮下，割开来就只有一团烂肉了。

只可惜此刻叶锦瑜并不在此处，无法欣赏如此美景，而在此观刑的确是叶家主。他冰冷无情地望着万里继续施杖。当檀木杖打到残阳的大腿根部，残阳像死鱼般抽蓄着时，不知出于何考虑，叶家主吩咐：“换藤杖。”

相比于沉熏熏的檀木杖，藤杖较细，大约两指宽，不过，打在已经肿胀不堪的肌肤上时，造成的却是撕裂般的伤口。

鲜血流川，碎肉纷飞。美丽、艺术般的画面，实际上，却是一场残酷的刑罚。

就如刀子割肉，所谓的凌迟，也不过如此。

疼痛，竟然可以有那么多种类、那么多层次啊，残阳发胀的头脑晕晕沉沉地胡思乱想着。离开影卫营时，他以为，此生此世，不会再把任何刑法放在眼里。果然，是在主上那儿，过太久安逸的生活了吧。如今，这般刑法，便已经受不了了？不过，少家主贴身影卫的骄傲令他仍然控制着身体，丝毫不躲避地承受着惩罚。

重重责罚下，意志开始涣散，昏昏沉沉中，思绪飘到了他与主上相知相遇的过程…

那时候，九岁的他，还不叫残阳。他本姓林，乳名小白，一个普通到不能再普通的名字。未取大名，双亲便因为钱财而把他卖到奴隶市场。看着抱着钞票开怀大笑的父母，他流泪了，却并未反抗，因为他已然认命。

那是他最后一次落泪。

然而，当他经历了奴隶市场奴隶商人的手段时，他被激起了反抗之心。奴隶商人在他身上施于连绵不断的暗伤。那几个月，饥饿，疼痛是他忠实的伙伴。

一天又一天地在暗无天日的奴隶市场生活，枯燥中参夹着痛苦。残阳并未像其他奴隶一样，慢慢地陷入浑浑噩噩的木然。相反的，他试图反抗，不过都无果，只是受到更加严厉的惩罚。无数次地无用之功令他的心，渐渐在黑暗中沉寂。正当他想要放弃之前，一缕希望的阳光出现了。

那位衣着鲜亮的男孩出现在他的生命里，为他阴暗的世界带来了色彩。

像他这么桀骜不驯的奴隶，通常是卖不出去的。所以当男孩以那灵动漂亮的双瞳看着他，问道: ”你，愿意跟本少走吗？” 时，那瞬间，他心中的悸动可想而知。

“愿意，我愿意!” 那时的他，语无伦次地回答道。

“好。那么，你记着，从今日起，你便是属于本少的。记住，本少叫，叶锦瑜。” 那男孩的笑容干净纯真，便如曙光一般，照亮了他的心房。于是，那时的他，暗暗发誓，要一辈子地守护着男孩。

最隆重的誓言亦会在时间的流逝中泯灭。

男孩救下了他之后，问了他一句，想要不要学到本事？他毫不犹豫地点了点头，然后就被送至影卫营。

不过，他的本性，并非乖巧的良犬，而是向往自由的孤狼。在影卫营里残酷的环境磨练了三年，始终未再见到那男孩，他血里的桀骜不驯又蠢蠢欲动了。

于是，他利用在影卫营学来的本事，百般算计之后，终于逃离了影卫营。

影卫营背靠树林，距离叶家主宫殿不远，逃入森林不过十五分钟后，便巧遇了正在森林里逃课偷闲的叶家少家主。

十岁的叶锦瑜是个十足的阳光少年，却又聪慧非常。一眼看到全身狼狈不已的他，便狡结地眨了眨眼， 道: “你便是从影卫营逃出来的吧？”

即使事隔三年，他仍对男孩记忆深刻，一眼便认出了那男孩。 “是，瑜少爷。” 苦涩中带着一丝绝望。被发现了，会被捉回去吧？然后便是永无静止的惩罚，暗无天日的生活。杀鸡儆猴，向来是影卫营奉行的准则。

不过，即使男孩看似毫无攻击力，他仍旧没有动过一丝伤害男孩的想法。无论如何，男孩始终是他的恩人。

小叶锦瑜却微笑道: “呃，那你走吧。本少便当没看到你。保重哦~” 说罢，挥了挥手，便掉头就走。

那时，他愣愣地望着男孩远离。一股暖流流入他的心中。 那么善良，温柔的人...

这，便是他发誓要守卫一生的大恩人吗？区区三年，他便已忘初衷？滴水之恩，当涌泉相报。那么，救命之恩呢？相比于脱离苦海，自由飞翔，孰轻孰重？

浑浑噩噩的他，迷茫地在森林里乱晃，很快地便被影卫营的教练们堵住。那一刻，他发现自己竟然松了口气。心中无奈苦笑，便知道，自己其实已经做了决定。

那天，他被影卫营的教练们捉住后，并没有被按着叛逃大罪，处以极刑，只是被鞭打了二十下。后来，有一位教练透露，这是因为叶锦瑜少爷求了老家主，下令饶过了他。

三次刻骨铭心的救命之恩，就这样，深深地烙在他的心头。忆起了往日的誓言，他愧疚难当。再一次发誓，今生今世守卫此人，任其驱使。

之后，他发奋图强，几乎倾尽所能地学习影卫的本领。他知道，以男孩的身份，自己若想信守诺言，必定要有足够的本事。否则，又哪里轮到他为叶家嫡系少爷效力？

五年后，当他成功地成为名符其实的影卫营第一时，再次见到了已经成为一位少年的男孩。

再见的时候，少年表情阴郁，眼中一片漠然。从少年的眼神，他知道，少年认出了他。不过，少年受到母亲坠落的刺激后，已然性情大变。

他心中一片酸痛、愧疚。对不起，瑜少爷，是我来迟了，未能守护您的快乐。以后，不会再让任何人伤害您了。

所以，当少年选了他当贴身影卫时，他几乎是怀着一种虔诚的感激认主。

感谢您，给了我这个机会为您效力。

“属下参见主上。” 那是他第一次参拜这位在后来会成为他视若神明的男子。

“嗯。从今往后，你便叫残阳吧。” 望着日落的景色，少年随意地道，连一个多余的眼神都未施舍给他。

“属下残阳，多谢主上赐名。” 那天，此生第一次，他心甘情愿地伏地叩首，臣服在主上的脚下。

这一生，请让残阳守护着您的快乐，我的主上。


	8. 第八章

叶锦瑜一进门，看到的便是臀腿都血肉模糊的残阳，腰部以下，惨烈的血痕细密地编织成网，无一丝好肉。惨不忍睹的一幕，令他心里忍不住下沉。他叶锦瑜的东西，别人可没有资格染指，即使这人是奉他父亲大人的吩咐!

不过，叶锦瑜只是看了残阳一眼后，便悠闲淡定地给父亲请安，然后迤迤然地在叶家主旁边落坐。

并没有不管不顾地扑上去阻止这场刑罚，因为他知道这么做反而会令父亲恼羞成怒。说不定，为了维护自己身为叶家家主的颜面，亦会马上赐死残阳。

“主上...” 残阳呢喃道。尽管被打到意识模糊，却在主上踏入房间的一刹那，便已经发觉，并强迫自己聚集精神。这是他心心念念，敬若神明的主上，主上的气息，他又怎会不识？

残阳试图着抬头看向主上的方向。不是奢望求救，只是单纯想念。即使主上选择就这么看着他被活活打死，主上能够来看他这么一眼，足够了...

残阳嘴角挂着一丝满足的微笑。

主上，请允许残阳，来生再侍奉您左右...

叶锦瑜丝毫不理会残阳，却转身，礼貌地对父亲道: “却不知孩儿这贴身影卫怎么得罪了父亲大人，竟然劳动父亲大人亲自教导。这种事儿，父亲大人只需说一声，孩儿自会严惩。”

叶家主脸色晦暗不明，哼道: “狐媚惑主的下贱玩意儿，为父说过，若你不知收敛，便会替你出手。”

叶锦瑜站起身来，垂手而立，做出一副乖巧聆听的样子。随即低头，看似十分愧疚地道: “父亲大人说的是，是孩儿定力不足，大意了。孩儿知错，请父亲大人费心教导。”

叶家主的脸色终于缓和了过来。毕竟儿子还年少，正处于青春热血沸腾的年纪，应该适当地宽余。本来还担心，儿子会不管不顾地维护那影卫，自己还要使用些许手段。如今看来，倒是小瞧了儿子。神经一松，早已病入膏肓的叶家主便感到疲惫不堪。

“这影卫跟了孩儿这么多年，倒有些苦劳，便饶他一命，遣回影卫营回炉重造，如何？” 叶锦瑜似乎想来一招釜底抽薪，提议道。

叶家主看了一眼模样凄惨的残阳，还有乖巧懂事的儿子，心想，只要那影卫不在他儿子面前晃悠，不过就是个玩意儿，他儿子应该很快就会把他忘了。更何况，影卫营的回炉重造可没有那么简单，基本上九死一生。到时要制造个意外什么的，再容易不过。

于是，身心疲惫的叶家主开了金口，答应了。

叶锦瑜随即起身，对正用虔诚的眼神望着他的残阳道: “从今日起，你便不再是本座的贴身影卫。即日启程，回影卫营重训。”

痴痴地看着主上，残阳贪婪地把主上从头到脚看了一遍又一遍，只求把主上的风姿刻入脑海。如果这是最后一次的见面...

自从主上到来之后，他便提起精神，忽略了全身上下的伤痛，默默关注着主上。自然的，主上与家主的对话他全程聆听着。

送回影卫营重训...这几乎是刑责至死的代名词。影卫营规矩深严，手段残酷，重训的过程中又参夹惩罚意味，至今无人生还。

作为影卫首席，残阳自然见证过所谓的重训。那一次，是对一名试图逃离叶家的影卫。五日五夜令人闻风变色的刑罚后，那位影卫，终于被允许咽气了。

就是强如残阳，对于影卫营的刑罚，也是忌惮无比。

所以主上的这命令意味着...刑责至死吗？残阳的微笑惨淡却艳丽，耀眼夺目。如果是主上的意愿，也不是难以接受。

他更加在乎的，是主上的另一句话。他从今往后，不再是主上的贴身影卫了。还是，被抛弃了吗？撕心裂肺的痛苦几乎令他窒息。

残阳的眼神暗淡下去了。不过，他不敢亦不会怨，不敢亦不会怒，只能痛苦地接受这事实。既然他已经成为主上的拖累，就该被弃之。这，是主上想要的…

“残阳...拜别主上...请...主上保重...” 残阳动用了全身力气，以内力震断绳子，跪下向主上磕头。随即，终于力竭，晕了过去。

* * *

 

看着残阳被拖下去后，叶锦瑜脸色柔和地告别了父亲后，回到了自己的书房。

叶锦瑞已经在里头等候多时，并且从少家主手中的各处眼线了解到了情况。真没想到，暗中策反了家主的眼线后，家主还是找到方法整治残阳。

 “少家主，您打算如何？” 叶锦瑞目光担忧，但问的问题却直指要害。

叶锦瑜笑了。妖艳无双的笑容，犹如雪中艳丽的红色天竺花，却令叶锦瑞打了个寒颤。 “是时候改个称呼了，阿瑞。”

叶锦瑞从他家少家主的眼神中读懂了他的意思。尽管已经有了心里准备，他仍然瞪大眼睛。 “您打算...” 后面的话却说不出来。

弑父...一个令人心惊胆跳的词汇。

叶锦瑜读懂了叶锦瑞的眼神，优雅地微笑，淡淡道:  “怎么会呢？本座对父亲大人可是十分敬爱。不过，父亲大人年事已高，病情反复，万不可过于劳心劳力。身为儿子，自然得为父亲大人分忧。” 笑意浓烈，却字字冰冷。

这，便是要软禁，彻底架空叶家主的节奏。叶锦瑞沉默了。

从叶锦瑜那越发优雅温柔的笑容，还有他眼底的冰寒，叶锦瑞知道，自家堂弟此刻定是怒极了。

叶锦瑞也不试图劝阻。一朝天子一朝臣，叶家的改朝换代，不过是迟早的事。一山不能容二虎，

至于人伦孝悌，若要他以此劝阻自家堂弟，叶锦瑞只表示呵呵。他，太了解这位堂弟的冷淡薄情了。劝言不过是无用功，他就不浪费时间了。

“是，少家主。我这就去安排。” 叶锦瑞行礼告退。心事重重，却只剩万般无奈。做出这样的决定，少家主，他的堂弟，也不好过吧。无论是为了巩固权势亦或保护心上人，堂弟对付的，始终是他的生身之父啊。

奈何，奈何。

叶家，要变天了。

* * *

 

影卫营里。

残阳被带到此处时，本来以为自己立即会被教练们刑责至死，没想到，却只是被扔在一间狭小的房间里自生自灭。而房间里竟然有上好的伤药，某一个教练还吩咐他自行疗伤。

猜不透教练们的想法的残阳，默默地疗伤。或许，教练们是想要他完完全全地接受那终极的刑罚吧。的确，以他现在的状况来衡量，根本活不到第五日。

三天后，当残阳身上的身体恢复得七七八八时，他被带到影卫营的凌师傅那儿。

影卫营的规矩残阳自是明白的，所以当他进入刑房之后，便自行跪在硬邦邦的水泥地上。

“弟子残阳，见过师傅。”

凌师傅是他那届的总教练，算得上是残阳的受业恩师，不过师徒俩都清楚，这份师徒之情，在主子们的命令当下，都算不了什么。倘若有一天，主上命令他杀死师傅，他残阳能毫无犹豫地下手。而师傅自然也能半分不迟疑地将他刑责至死。

“你知道你犯了什么错吗？” 凌师傅冷漠地责问到。

眨了眨眼，残阳疑惑地望着他的师傅。他知道，师傅肯定知道自己被送到此处的具体原因。不过是家主的欲加之罪令主上厌弃他罢了，师傅指的，又是什么呢？

等了良久不见回答，凌师傅摇了摇头，淡然地道: “追根究底，这是因为你未曾摆正你的位置。”

残阳愣愣地望着师傅，沉默了。

凌师傅望着他最得意的弟子，冷冷地道: “你对少家主的感情如何，那是你的事儿。不过，若是这感情影响了你执行主子的命令，这就是你的罪过。你可是少家主的贴身影卫，可你竟然忘了自己的身份！若是你本本分分地作你的影卫，家主何至于发难于你？！”

残阳愧疚地低下了头。师傅倒是没有冤枉他。自从对主上有了不可告人的情意后，自己首先考虑的，竟是主上的安危，却忘了，贴身影卫的最高守则却是...遵从主令。不需考虑、揣测，只需遵命执行。

不禁想起那时处置叶锦瑛的事件。主上以自己为饵，自己暗中担忧，若非主上敲打，便会出言劝阻。即使自己知道，若不承担风险又如何来的一网打进。后知后觉，残阳自省，自己竟然试图把自己的意愿施加在主上身上!

那是他无论如何也不愿发生的。一切以主上的意愿为重，残阳啊残阳，若主上真的出事，也不过是殉主相随。不过如此罢了。

又想起家主对于他出手了。叶家家主心胸并不狭窄，倘若自己只是寻常男宠，想必家主甚至不会看他一眼，更不会出手针对。定是他那上不得台面的心思被看穿了，家主才会出手为他未来儿媳扫清障碍。

原来，他竟然错得离谱。被主上抛弃，是他咎由自取，活该受此磨难。只是如今已经无机会补救了。那么，现在他能做的只是确保自己受到该受的惩罚。他下定决心，受完五天五夜的刑责之前，不会允许自己咽气。尽管这么做，分豪不能赎他的罪，残阳却认为，这是他在这世上，仅剩能为主上做的事。

“残阳知错。” 残阳低低地答道，却并没有多余的言辞。

的确，对于将死之人，又有什么好说的呢？即使有千言万语，残阳只想对一人诉说。

“那便好好受罚。”叶师傅丢下了这么一句话，就示意影卫营协助教练们执行刑罚的执事们开始行刑。


	9. 第九章

五日五夜的酷刑顺着金木水火土进行，分别是金针入穴，木棍碎骨，水牢禁闭，火炎烙印，土泥活埋。

第一天一夜的金针入穴，讲究的是以粗长的金针刺入穴道，强行令受刑者的胫脉逆行。

尽管跪在地上的残阳并未被捆绑，执事们却不担心他会抗刑。影卫营地狱式的训练，确保所有合格出营的影卫都以主子的命令为上，胆敢明目张胆地抗刑的影卫，至今还未出现。

粗粗长长，寒光闪耀的金针刺入残阳的穴道时，残阳紧绷的肌肉不禁缩瑟了一下。尖锐的刺痛刺激着他的神经，不过他仍控制着内力，不去反抗。

这是主上的命令，残阳反复地默念。这是主上的意愿...

随着金针入体的数目增加，残阳的经脉更加爆腾，地狱般、烈火焚烧的疼痛不断地刺激他的经脉，可他心里却反而更加凝静。

主上，只要您想，残阳愿意承受任何惩罚。

逆行经脉的痛苦千万字不足以形容，残阳守不住主上的规矩，终于还是出声了。他犹如受伤的动物般，低低地呻呤着，尽量保持清醒。

逆行经脉带来的不止是疼痛，若真受了一天一夜的刑法，轻则武功尽失，重则经脉爆裂，暴毙而亡。

一个小时，两个小时，三个小时过去了。内力在疼痛瘙痒的经脉中横行，残阳压了许久，终于受不了，随即吐出了一口鲜血。

本就带伤的残阳，此时伤上加伤。剜心的疼痛也不过如此，此时此刻的残阳，感觉自己已经到了极限。他觉得自己似乎只离死亡一线，只能意识模糊地小声地呜鸣着。

这便是永别吗？主上，残阳知错了，若有来世，愿再侍奉左右，定当个合格的影卫。

彻底失去意识之前，残阳隐隐感觉到有人进入，刚听到 “少家主” 三个字，便昏迷过去了。

* * *

 

这几天，花季馨放下了她心系的医学研究，专注于花家的探子从叶家主宫殿带回来的消息。对于她未来公公的态度，她很想试探出个所以为然。

不过，探子传来的消息令她心惊。叶家易主了，这个她倒是没料到。花家的探子不过是叶家的外围人物，对于新家主继任其中的曲折不堪了解，

但是，花季馨严重怀疑这不是巧合。前几日刚上门试探叶老家主，紧跟着便换了一位家主？这可是事先都毫无征兆的事情，叶家也并没有提前知会快嫁入叶家的她一声。

花季馨心中一动。应该是发生了什么变化把。竹马的性情她了解，叶家主的性格如何她也能窥视一二。倘若真是叶家主在听了她所言之后去处置了那影卫而导致竹马发动了宫变...

结合于上次自己在瑜哥面前的试探，花季馨总结了一下。

对于那影卫，瑜哥的态度是，大虐不让，小虐无妨吗？

嗯，这个底线她倒是可以接受并且遵守。

哼着歌曲，花季馨心情愉悦地放下密保，决定开始忙碌订婚的众多事宜。

* * *

 

残阳作了一个梦。梦里的他在一片绿油油的大草原。风和日丽，晴空万里。久违的平静，令他好想就此沉沦。

只是，耳边不断地响起断断续续的言词。

“...他需要安静的环境!” 陌生的声音道。

“少家主吩咐...” 瑞少爷的声音似乎在回复。

残阳不禁心神一动。难道是主上有什么吩咐，亦或发生了什么事情？不行，他定要回去看看。

于是，叶家的医生看到的便是，打了不下于四支镇定剂的病人张开眼睛，清醒过来了。

“...” 医生本来正与叶锦瑞争执，此时，看病人醒来后，便伸手拔掉各种仪器的线管，便气得袖手而去。

叶锦瑞不理会那医生，直直打量着残阳。 “你昏迷了一天一夜，现在好一点了吗？”

运行了内力在体内转了一周天，残阳发现，自己的功力只是稍微受损，静养几个星期便能恢复。想必是未受完整整一天一夜的刑法，否则身体哪里会是只亏损一成的功力？随即恭敬低头道: “属下无碍，谢瑞少关心。”

叶锦瑞摆了摆手，道: “医生说你的身体的内外伤需要静养几个星期，不过，用了叶家最高级的疗伤药后，总的来说不会有后遗症。本少去给少家主报个信，哦，不对，应该改称家主了。家主在书房办公，你收拾一下便过去吧。”

残阳眼中，精芒一闪。 “改称家主？”

摆了他一眼，叶锦瑞简单地诉说了这几天的进展 – 叶家第二十二代家主叶锦瑜即位，老家主退居幕后养病。过程被叶锦瑞轻描淡写地带过，不过，身为叶家首席影卫，残阳又如何会不知其中的艰辛呢？逼宫，从来不是件容易的事情。危机四伏中，自家主上是如何闯过重重难关，最后，夺得胜利的呢？

“好了，你一会儿到书房去见家主吧，本少先走了。”叶锦瑞看着突然沉默下去的残阳，干脆利落，决定走为上策。这影卫，还是交给自家弟弟自己去搞定吧。他虽然同情残阳，却不打算插手家主和他男宠之间的事儿。

残阳机器般地恭送叶锦瑞出房门，思绪却环绕着瑞少之前透露的资讯。

残阳啊残阳，你真是无用！在主上最需要你的时候，竟然不能侍候在侧！

师傅说得对，自己的确错得离谱。

还有，自己不过区区影卫，竟能够用最好的疗伤伤药，肯定是主上的恩典。没想到，这种情况下，主上仍然惦记着他。

默默地，残阳下定了决心。


	10. 尾声

叶家主宫殿，新任叶家家主的书房中，此时有两个人。

一坐一跪，在开始的问候见礼后，沉默良久。

残阳消瘦了很多。仅仅五日不见，整个人却瘦了一圈。眼袋乌黑，皮肤发黄。但他那双眼睛，仍然清澈明亮，脸上的表情，依然带着仰慕虔诚。

叶锦瑜就这样，静静地望着残阳。心中却微微地颤抖着。差一点，便失去了他吗？一时百感交集，千万情绪，化成一丝轻叹。

“委屈你了。” 叶锦瑜对跪在面前的人点头示意，淡淡道。顿了一顿，似乎觉得那一句话怎么说也太过苍白无诚意，便又生硬地道： “作为补偿，便准你一个恩典。只要本座力所能及，随你提。说吧，想要什么？”

鬼使神差的，这句话竟然脱口而出。却不知，这句话却是在考验残阳...还是考验他自己的内心呢？

暗中皱眉。不能保护自己的下属本是他叶锦瑜的过错，不过，换作其他的下属，他最多会允诺一些补偿，怎会开出一个空头支票？

若残阳提出，要他与季馨离婚...亦或要他带着他，离开叶家，浪迹江湖...叶锦瑜又会如何选择？自己为了残阳，能否放弃一切？

其实，叶锦瑜心里早就已经有了答案。果然，他，叶锦瑜，从来就不是个好人。

残阳抬头，震地有声地道: “本是属下的过错，属下并不委屈。”随着，瞄了瞄主上的表情，小心翼翼地继续道: “不过，属下斗胆，能否恳求主上，给残阳一个机会，让残阳再次成为您的贴身影卫？” 说完，便伏身磕头。谦卑而恭敬，一如往昔。

残阳心中忐忑无比。影卫是没有权力决定自己的去留的。不过当主上赐下恩典时，残阳忍不住地奢求了。就让他再任性一次吧。无论成否，从此，他便会是一名合格的影卫。

影卫营里生死相离的经验教会了残阳一件事。

能够相知相伴，便已是最大的幸福。他不需平等，不要地位，甚至不用主上答复他的感情。什么诺言、保证，他发现，他都不需要。

他会摆正自己的位子，当主上手里最锋利的剑、最厚实的盾。

不求一生一世，只求此时此刻。能够跪在您的脚下，是残阳最大的幸福。

叶锦瑜沉默了。试探的结果在意料之外，却在情理之中。其实，他早该知道，残阳从未，亦不会，做出令自己为难的事情。所以，自己才会喜欢上这小小的影卫吧。

将心中的波澜压下，叶锦瑜嘴角微微上扬，淡然地回答道: “准了。”

“属下谢主上恩典。” 千篇一律的措辞，在残阳的嘴里，永远是那么的诚心十足，令人心动。

叶锦瑜的回答，仅是一个轻轻的吻，蜻蜓点水地印在残阳的额头上。一切尽在不言之中。


	11. 番外一：中秋佳节

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 与主线剧情无关

很久很久以后，某一年的中秋节。

“今晚留下陪本座。” 叶锦瑜淡声吩咐他的贴身影卫。

“属下遵命。” 即使过了那么多年，残阳仍严谨地对待主上的每一个命令。不过，犹豫了一下，他还是小心翼翼地问道: “不知主母那边...”

挥了挥手，叶锦瑜淡然道: “季馨带着孩子们到月光河去看灯饰了。”

叶锦瑜撇了小情人一眼，心想，真是朽木不可雕也，这种时候还尽想着别人。哼了一声，又道: “与其关心这些无关紧要的问题，不如尽心侍候。来，喂本座一块月饼。”

语音隐隐带着一丝调戏。不料，残阳却立即下跪，低头恳求道: “求主上收回成命。您不宜食用高糖之物。”

残阳不禁心里着急。往年主上对月饼之类的甜食并无好感，厨房并不会特意准备低糖的月饼。只是主上的身体虽有进步，平日的饮食仍严格控制。为了主上的身体健康着想，残阳只好极力劝阻。

叶锦瑜有了无奈抚额的冲动。没好气地道: “既然这样，那这半粒月饼，便由你吃。” 他知道，残阳也不喜欢甜食，恶作剧地想看到他脸上表情的变换。

“谢主上赏，属下遵命!” 深怕叶锦瑜反悔似的，残阳面带感激，两三口地吃下了月饼。

一如既往的，义无反顾。

叶锦瑜心中某根弦被狠狠地触动了。他霸道地抬起了残阳的脸颊，狠狠地吻住了残阳，以舌尖突入残阳的嘴腔掠夺。

过了许久，吻得残阳头昏脑胀，几乎窒息后，叶锦瑜终于放开了他。

“不错，甜的。本座决定了，以后甜食便都由你代本座吃。” 叶锦瑜心情愉悦地道。

残阳的脸红得像苹果一样，小声道: “残阳遵命。”

诱色可人的模样，成功地诱惑了叶锦瑜。低低笑了，叶锦瑜戏谑地道：“夜还很长呢，小阳阳，今夜就由你喂饱本座吧。” 具有侵略性的眼神对某个影卫一扫而过，似乎要活吞了面前的美味佳肴。


	12. 番外二：三年后

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 甜番外，与主线剧情无关

三年后。

主上大婚当天，瑞大爷体贴地放了残阳一天假，并没有把他排入或明或暗的层层保护措施中。不过，残阳仍求来了一个恩典，在暗处默默地观看主上成婚。

相熟的影卫问他，你是M 吗？残阳只能苦笑相对。

或许，在主上跟前，他就是个M 吧。

压下心中的酸楚，残阳专心欣赏主上的风姿。穿着白色礼服的主上满面春风地与新娘喝了交杯酒。残阳暗暗地送上自己真诚的祝福。虽是政治婚姻，但仍然希望主上会对婚姻满意。白头偕老倒是不用想了，双方估计都不愿，但总能祝新人早生贵子吧。

三年前，主上与花大小姐订婚之后，前家主随即过世，主上继任叶家家主之位。奈何叶家主脉子嗣薄弱，除了主上，便只剩主上的同父异母的妹妹。虽说长小姐日后会招赘婿，生儿育女，但她未来的孩子想要继承家主之位终归名不正，言不顺的。主上体弱又并非秘密，近年来，随着叶家日间扩大，旁系子弟开始蠢蠢欲动。若非忌惮主上的手段，想必已经有人出手了。当然，只要主上开支散叶，留下一两个子嗣，相信他们便不敢轻举妄动。

礼堂的梁子虽窄，但足以让残阳下跪。默默地叩了三个头，呢喃道 : “主上，祝您新婚大喜，愿您早生贵子。”

抬起头时，余光，似乎看到了银光一闪，客人之间，陌生的男子手中，一把手抢，对准新娘。

刹那间，千万个念头闪过。

救，还是不救？-- 这种念头，当然不可能出现在残阳的脑海里。此时此刻，残阳的大脑飞快地计算着角度与速度，然后右手毫不犹豫地扔出了飞刀。

身为影卫，即使并未任职，残阳向来是武器不离身。今天，因为是主上的婚礼，为显尊敬，并未带上热武器。

幸好，残阳的飞刀技巧了得，在叶氏家族中也堪称一绝。毫无意外地在刺客想要扣下扳机之前，打掉了他手里的枪支。

这就足够了。叶花两家的影卫和保镖也不是吃素的，全都费劲想弥补先前的疏忽。一下子便拿下了刺客。婚礼继续，这段插曲无非变成了贵客们在茶余饭后精彩的闲谈话题。

但对于残阳而言...谁又能体会到他亲手救下他的情敌的 心情呢？叶锦瑞默默地摇头，不禁同情起那男子。不过，他深知，没有人能够帮助那个影卫。因为，那个影卫是自愿的。

* * *

 

残阳此刻正跪在叶锦瑜和花季馨面前。他依着规矩，叩首参拜道: “属下参见主上，参见主母。”

称呼竟是意料之外的通顺。花季馨笑呤呤地道: “起来吧。说起来，本夫人还要感谢你的救命之恩呢。”

残阳垂眸，古井无波地回复道: “属下惶恐。职责所在，当不得主母的感激亦或夸赞。” 内心却苦笑连连，万分无奈。不是第一次被刁难了，早已该习惯了，不是吗？

哪有主母对下属谈及什么救命之恩的？这分明是要把僭越的这顶大帽子扣在他头上。

“好了，馨馨。他一个下属，哪有什么恩不恩的？依我看，他这可是严重的失职。本座的大日子，竟然敢休假，导致手下的那帮人疏忽大意。” 叶锦瑜懒洋洋地道。

“哦？那，瑜哥，你可要严惩不戴哦。” 花季馨一副恶作剧得逞的洋洋得意，不过，却不令人反感，反倒显得娇可爱。跟平时的御姐形象完全相反。

叶锦瑜心知她大概心里不舒服。毕竟，今日是她大婚的日子，婚礼被破坏，想必自觉颜面受损。 而且既然她如今是自己明媒正娶,叶家堂堂正正的家主夫人，在无关紧要的小事上，他自然愿意卖她这个面子。“行呀。今日为夫便为你好好出气。”

翻了翻白眼，花季馨皮笑肉不笑，道:  “那就谢过夫君了。” 当她傻吗？表面是怪罪那影卫，然而实际上处处维护。不过，她倒要瞧瞧，她名义上的夫君如何处理这种事儿。

不错，这 ，又是花季馨的一次试探。

而叶锦瑜果然并未令她失望。只见他命令那影卫脱去上衣，把后背展开。接下来亲自施罚，打得鞭鞭见血，状态惨烈。

残阳温顺地低头受罚。不出所料的场景…在这三年来他已经做好足够的心理准备，要在主母面前受罚。

而当事情真正发生时，却并没有想象中的屈辱。沉浸在肉体所受到，熟悉的疼痛，残阳心里只有一片平静。或许，是因为花大小姐如今已是自己的主母吧？毕竟，影卫在主母面前，向来是没什么地位可言，又谈何而来的屈辱？就像以前，自己在前家主跟前受罚时，也不过是怀着一颗忠诚的心，默默地，乖顺地，承受下来。

五十鞭过后，后背已无一丝好皮肤。残阳伏身在地，平静地道: “谢主上主母惩罚。请主上、主母验伤。”

花季馨看到残阳如此面色如常的反应，无聊地伸了个懒腰。真是无趣啊，本来还以为可以好好逗逗。

“好了，瑜哥，我累了，回房休息了。” 她对叶锦瑜挥了挥手。

叶锦瑜挑了挑眉， 温和地微笑道: “那馨馨对这个惩罚可还满意？你可是他的主母，若不满意，只管加罚。”

花季馨微笑不语。要说花季馨除了医学方面有什么过人之处呢，就是她审时度势的本领。见好就收的道理，她还是懂的。该敲打试探的也都做完了，是时候果断抽身了。毕竟，来日方长。

新进门的新娘离开后，叶锦瑜面上如木春风的笑容立即退散。饶有兴致地用鞭子挑起了残阳的下巴。“委屈吗？”

说起来，今日之事可是明晃晃的欲加之罪。这是事实，刚才在场的三位都心知肚明。

“回禀主上，能为主上分忧，属下不委屈。” 残阳望着自家主上，平静道。这是他的心里话。偌大的叶家，如今全靠主上支撑。自己无用，只能偶尔杀杀敌人，平日里什么都帮不上。若受一顿惩罚便能平息主母的不爽，稍微地减轻主上必须平衡各方势力的负担，那么残阳心甘情愿。

叶锦瑜一怔，放开了残阳。从残阳清澈的双瞳中，他只看到一片赤诚。叹了一口气，问道: “爱上本座，你，后悔吗？”

“回禀主上，残阳永世不悔。” 和汇报工作时一样，残阳面颊古井无波，语气毫无起伏，但眸中滚烫的情谊，以及直入心底的虔诚，叶锦瑜又怎会看不出。

叶锦瑜久久不语。望着脚边跪着的人儿，心中百感交集。他的小阳阳似乎永远就那么默默地付出，不求回报，坚定不悔。

年复一年，日复一日的付出，叶锦瑜都看在眼里。说不感动是假的，不过，他能给的，也只是让残阳跪在他身后的一个位置。

心中的悸动令叶锦瑜难得冲动。并未多想，再次以鞭子霸道地抬起他的下巴，强势地印上一吻。

这即是一时的激动，却也是一生的承诺。

残阳呆愣了一会儿，任由主上索取。这是主上赐予他的第一个真正的吻。印在他嘴唇上，正经八百的亲吻。残阳本以为今生是不会有这种机会享受到主上如此恩赐的。亲吻所代表的含义，他从不敢奢求。现如今，主上却自主地赐下了亲吻。就如天上掉下来了馅饼一样，令他不敢置信，却又情愿沉醉其中。

主上接吻的方式如他为人处事一样强势，带有巨大的控制欲。残阳乖顺地开口任主上施为，无论肯咬亦或撩拔，都并没有尝试回应。

“味道不错。” 过了几分钟，叶锦瑜终于放过了残阳，轻笑道。

残阳害羞低头，耳根子都红了。尽量平复了情绪，恭敬地回答道: “谢主上夸赞。”

叶锦瑜很满意残阳即使此时此刻，都不会忘记的恭顺。 “好了，今日是本座大婚之日，春宵一刻值千金，，便由你来侍寝吧。” 叶锦瑜心想，现在不过八点，只要他在午夜前回到新房便可。

残阳先是怔怔出神，随即受宠若惊，虔诚地道: “属下遵命。” 主上能在新婚之夜临幸他，这是莫大的恩赐，残阳心中暖洋洋的。柔情似水的密意溢满内心，稍微准备之后，他尽量放松身体。

“到床上跪爬着。”叶锦瑜如此吩咐，还不忘捏了捏残阳的一粒乳头。

残阳乖巧地听命，不过心中却是犹豫着。这种姿势对主上的体力要求巨大，主上真的能行吗？

却也知道，自己的顾虑，绝不能让主上发现。对任何男人在这种事上问句 “您能行吗？” 可是一种质疑羞辱，残阳不可能不去顾及主上的感受。自己皮糟肉粗，其实，这种体力活儿，怎能烦劳主上？自然应该由他侍候主上舒爽。

下定决心，暂且随着主上的意愿，若主上实在体力不支，倒是他只能拼着受罚地劝主上打消念头了。

残阳褪了衣物，跪爬在床榻上，高高地揪起臀部，已便主上行动。自己日日做着清理，穴道中还是温润软棉的，只是不如抹了润滑剂那样顺滑。

不过，主上正在兴头上，残阳不可能要求此时做润滑，只能慢慢地，以肩触床，双手伸至臀瓣，大力地掰开，露出一张一合的份嫩菊穴，以求能够更容易地接纳小小主上。

叶锦瑜愉悦地提枪上马，一捅而入。这几年来，他精心调养，身体倒是比之前强壮多了。区区更换一种姿势，他还是有能力的。

身下之人瞬间有点僵硬，这是，感到疼痛了？叶锦瑜兴奋之余，不禁感到一股怜惜，低头咬住了残阳发红的耳朵。 “乖，忍住点儿，我的小阳阳。” 第一次，叶锦瑜在情事中，用了 “我”来自称。

残阳的震惊掺杂着惊喜。能被主上这么温柔的对待，残阳觉得此生足矣。甜蜜的情意填满残阳的心房。

足够了，我的主上。感谢您此刻的温柔。残阳并不贪婪，并不会奢求其他 。

残阳觉得，有了这片刻的柔情怜惜，他便能小心呵护着这暖洋洋的火苗子，即使前路漫漫，冰冷黑暗，亦能以此记忆日复一日地温暖他的心。

这边厢，叶锦瑜奋力抽插，享受着残阳温暖的后穴。今夜，他心情舒畅。成功地把季馨娶进门，等于牢牢地把持着花家主脉的命脉。叶家，在他手里，定能走到巅峰，甚至在多年后，夏国一家独尊的事儿，也不是不可。事业上的成功令叶锦瑜满足，也许，他现在应该把精力分出一成专注于自己的感情事迹。

这三年来，残阳的隐忍顺服叶锦瑜都看在眼里，记在心里。感情的种子，就那么默默地生根发芽。

不过，有些事上，他注定要委屈残阳。那么，在无关紧要的小事上，以偶尔的怜惜来补偿一二，也不是件不能忍受的事儿。

残阳感觉到主上抽插时，时刻对准了自己的明感点上摩擦。快感一波又一波地袭击他的感官。不出一会儿，自己的下体颤颤巍巍地挺立起来。

残阳顾不得下体的挺立，认真地收缩着身后的菊穴通道，侍候着他的主上。

要命的是，主上的那片刻柔情，在残阳的心中激起了激荡的涟漪。他激动了。心情的激动直接反射在身体上。尽管小小阳并未得到抚慰，下体的马眼外，很快便挂着一滴黏糊糊的珠子。

残阳觉得自己快要忍不住了。他不能擅自发泄，偏偏主上今日又没赐下锁阳环，只得开口求饶。 “属下受不了了，嗯...唔...求...求您...让属下...掐掉。” 这是报应吧。真想给刚刚在心中暗自质疑主上的自己一巴掌。主上哪有支撑不住的现象啊？

没想到，主上却一句轻飘飘的话道: “本座准你自己撸出来。”

残阳呆呆地僵直了身体。自从残阳在七年前认主之后，除了清洗亦或自罚时，便没有动过自己的下体。难道是自己听错了？

转过头去，大胆地看了主上一眼，只见主上一挑眉。 “怎么，听不懂命令？”

“属下不敢，属下遵命。”残阳急忙道。抛开杂念，缓缓地握住自己的下体，快速地上下撸动。

舒心的快感，陌生却令人向往。算起来，自己已经有三个月未曾正常地发泄了，下体敏感无比，经不起折腾。不过几下，便已达到高潮，白色的液体喷了他身下整个床单都是。

残阳并未放任自己享受着高潮发泄的余韵，反而更加尽心，有节奏地收缩后穴，侍候小小主上。能够高潮发泄是主上的恩赐，侍候主上，却是他的本分。

主上终于高潮后，残阳赶忙以舌头帮助主上清洗身体，再一点一滴地舔掉自己的发泄液。正要下床叩头谢过主上这次允许发泄的恩赐，没想到，主上却把他拉入怀中。

“怎么样，舒服吗？” 主上的语气中，调笑的意味浓烈。

残阳顿时双颊绯红，低低地回复道: “残阳舒服，谢主上恩典。”

顿了顿，又缓缓道: “雷霆雨露，皆是君恩。主上不必顾及残阳。”  说到底，他极其不愿主上迁就他，照顾他的感受。残阳最大的愿望，便是主上能够尽兴。

主上的回复，又是一个热吻。

其实，相比于被赐予发泄，残阳对于主上的热吻，更加回味无穷。吻，代表着主上所有权的宣誓，更是主上对他的承诺。

残阳慢慢地闭了眼，沉浸其中。是啊，他怎么又忘了，主上的意愿，他只需接受，承受。

长夜漫漫，房里却温情弥漫。心心相印的两人彼此依偎，享受着难得的邂逅。


	13. 番外三：回忆（叶锦瑜）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 回忆部分，叶锦瑜视角

叶锦瑜是在叶家主宫殿里随着众堂兄弟姐妹长大的。自小，他便被当成叶家第三代的继承人教养，当时的老家主，他的祖父，经常把他带在身边亲自教导。

七岁那年，叶老家主带着小叶锦瑜到上京最大的奴隶市场去逛逛。奴隶市场的一切，对于从小娇生惯养的小叶锦瑜来说，是个巨大的刺激。

叶老家主对小叶锦瑜缓声道: “看到这些奴隶吗？他们之所以在这里，是因为他们的家族护不了他们。而一个家族的强盛与否，取决于当家之主。”

小叶锦瑜瞪大眼睛，抿着嘴。所以，为了不让祖父，父母亲，大堂哥，瑞堂哥，还有珊儿他们沦落至此，自己一定要守护好家族...祖父是这个意思吧。

那日所经历的心灵冲击，小叶锦瑜铭记于心。家族的重要性，那一刻，深深地烙在他的心头。之后，顶级世家家主继承人人选所经的传统教育更是让这个想法根深蒂固，慢慢长成至参天大树。

带领家族闯过腥风血雨，守卫家族的荣誉 – 这即是他的责任，亦是他的荣耀。

后来，在好奇心的驱使下，小叶锦瑜决定购买一个奴隶，带回去。叶老家主乐可可地看着小叶锦瑜选择奴隶的过程。

小叶锦瑜观察了很久，对那些眼神空洞的奴隶不屑一顾。对那些明目张胆抛媚眼的更是自动忽略。只有角落头的少年，双瞳明亮精神，隐藏着一股桀骜。

若是能将他驯服，应该是件很有趣的事情吧，小叶锦瑜愉悦地想到。他，似乎找到新玩具了。

正巧，可以尝试一下，祖父教他的御下之道。

心急吃不了热豆腐，于是乎，小叶锦瑜决定先向那少年散发最大的善意。眨了眨眼，故作温柔地问道: ”你，愿意跟本少走吗？”

“愿意，我愿意!” 少年激动的回答令小叶锦瑜满意，因为这代表，至少此刻，少年是感恩于他的。

“好。那么，你记着，从今日起，你便是属于本少的。记住，本少叫，叶锦瑜。” 小叶锦瑜郑重其事地宣布他的所有权。

回到叶家主宫殿，小叶锦瑜又犯难了。要怎么安排这少年，才算能完美地施展这御下之道？

呃，祖父大人常挂在嘴边的恩威并施，恩已经施了，他现在又要怎么施威呢？

思索良久，灵机一动。他记得，前几日，瑞堂哥向他介绍影卫营时所说的话。影卫营，可是个可怕的地方。

“想要学本事吗？” 心中有了计较，小叶锦瑜微笑着，温声问道。

少年懵懂地点头答应。

于是呼，少年就这样，被计谋得逞的小叶锦瑜丢到影卫营了。

叶老家主笑眯眯地观望着，心想，孙子果然还嫩着呢。

* * *

 

三年后。

在叶老家主的精心教导下，叶锦瑜开始接触家族的事物。偶尔想起三年前的那少年，不禁感叹自己当年的天真。人心，又怎会那么容易笼络呢？

那算是是他第一位直系下属。想着想着，虽然他不缺属下，倒是不甘就此失败。于是便派了人紧紧盯着，收集那少年的消息。

这一日，下人汇报，那少年刚刚逃离了影卫营。叶锦瑜不禁感慨，看来，他又有得玩了呀...

让一名影卫把他带到少年的附近，叶锦瑜命令影卫隐匿在一旁后，便假装偶然撞见那少年。不由恶趣味地假设，若少年敢动手对他不利，他就有暴力制服少年的借口啦。

看到少年狼狈逃串的身影，叶锦瑜恶作剧地明知故问道: “你便是从影卫营逃出来的吧？” 真想看到少年尴尬的样子呢，自小就显露S属性的叶锦瑜心想。

却不知，少年是否会记得他？若是忘了，可是要受罚的哦，叶锦瑜在心里十分愉悦地定下了游戏规则。

少年的眼里的惊讶，先是转化成凶狠，而后，变成了无奈与痛苦。 “是，瑜少爷。” 少年涩声回答道。

呵，看来倒是还记得他，叶锦瑜眯了眯眼睛，饶有兴致地看着少年。这几个月，他所收集的资料显示，这少年武力值不弱，在同龄的影卫里，算得上出类拔萃。

此刻，叶锦瑜一人现身，难得的是这少年却不攻击他。要知道，少年舍弃的可是生命与自由啊!

是个不错的苗子。叶锦瑜下定结论。当下，决定下一番苦工，令少年为他所用。

装着犹豫了一会儿，终于下定决心似的，和善地道: “呃，那你走吧。本少便当没看到你。保重哦~” 随即，扑捉到少年眼底的感动后，便不经意地挥了挥手，转身离开。

灿烂地笑了笑，叶锦瑜吩咐随行的影卫把少年的行中透漏给了影卫营的教练们，并安排他们抓到那少年。

企图逃离影卫营是条死罪，这个叶锦瑜清楚。不过他看上的玩具兼下属又怎能那么容易就处死呢 ？

于是，叶锦瑜便吩咐下去，重轻发落。当然，责罚是免不了的，恩威并施嘛，他还是记得的。

他这番行经，那少年应该会对他感恩戴德吧。

不过还是双管齐下的好，影卫营那边的洗脑工作也要加强呢。

就这样，叶锦瑜默默地关注了那少年五年，偶尔地对影卫营那边下达命令，调整少年训练的课程。就犹如训练宠物般，一点一滴地调教，逗弄。

直到十五岁那年，那一日的惊变。

后来，叶锦瑜便失去了逗弄调教的兴趣，把少年忘至脑后。

* * *

 

几个星期后，照着叶家传统，年满十五的叶锦瑜在生日当天傍晚，前往影卫营选择贴身影卫。

那时的叶锦瑜，还没从母亲逝世的悲痛中走出来，心情郁结，不过仍一眼地认出了那少年。

呵。母亲去了，父亲性情大变。似乎短短几个星期，一切都面目全非。却不知这少年此时又是怎么样的一个人？

随手一指，便定了那少年成为他的贴身影卫。

“属下参见主上。” 少年的双瞳一如既往的清澈明亮，但眼底的桀骜不驯已经不见了。

是被驯服了吗？叶锦瑜冷笑。没关系，他有的是时间慢慢验收训练成果。

叶锦瑜望着日落，不禁想起母亲逝世的那一晚。大概此生，他不会忘记那一幕吧。不会忘，亦不想忘。漫不经心地道:“嗯。从今往后，你便叫残阳吧。”

母亲去了，就让我看看，你能否陪我走下去，我的小玩具。


	14. 番外四： 多年以后

很久很久以后。

叶锦瑜把叶家家主之位传给了他的嫡长女叶凌然之后，便开始过起闲云野鹤的生活。

带着残阳四处旅游，还爱上了刺激的娱乐活动。蹦极，跳伞，赛车，无一不玩得兴高采烈，不亦乐乎。残阳看了，心惊肉跳，不过却默默地告诫自己，要以主上的意愿为重。

以叶锦瑜的身体状况，实在不适太过刺激的活动。不能劝阻，残阳想了许久，把心一横，决定以身惑主，让主上在自己的身上找到刺激感。

从主上平时爱动用的情趣箱子拿出了一些器具，残阳不禁苦笑。自己都快四十岁了，没想到还得担上个媚主邀宠的罪名。

摇了摇头，腿下衣物，跪到床边的地板上。没有主上的允许，残阳谨守本分，丝毫不敢上主上的床。他在乳头上抹捈了一些 ‘忘忧’，便拿起了一副金属乳夹，往敏感透红的乳头紧紧地挟了下去。

先是痒，再是麻，后来就变成一种十分销魂的麻痛酸痒。残阳忍住乳头处那奇怪的感觉，又把’忘忧’捈到一根粗长的按摩棒上。

张开双腿，随意地以两根手指扩张了后穴几下，便硬硬地把按摩棒直直插入了后庭。剧烈的疼痛，血的腥味...应该是不小心撕裂了后庭吧。

这些年来，残阳在床事上所受过大大小小的伤加起来足以过千，于是，他连眼睛都没眨，便花花丽丽地无视掉了伤口。

细微的快感由后穴一丝丝地传来，残阳的柱体颤颤巍巍地站了起来。没有主上的命令，他可是连抚摸自己前身的权力都没有。

神色晦暗地看着同样抹了’忘忧’的金属尿道棒，随后坚定地把它插入尿道呤口，缓慢扭转着，令它一点点，一寸寸地深入。不能着力，只能慢慢地插入，其中滋味，只剩一个字--熬。

下体被迫挺立，呤口内瘙痒难耐，残阳只得用上一个锁阳环紧紧地锁上分身，不让丝毫液体流露出来。紧接着，便是漫长地等待。

叶锦瑜踏入房间之后，看到的却是这一幕。男人全身潮红，身上戴着令人心神一荡的淫器，直挺挺地跪在床边，双手交叉于身后，神色热烈地望着他。

“主上，残阳求您临幸...” 轻轻的呢喃令叶锦瑜下腹一热。

“呵，倒是个钩人的小妖精。” 叶锦瑜轻轻地嗤笑。不过，送上门的大餐哪有不享用的道理？

也不管残阳此举是何意，叶锦瑜把人半推半拽地弄上了床，随即，脱掉了自己的衣服，拔掉了按摩棒，提抢直入。

抽插十数下，便泄在了残阳的身体里。叶锦瑜眼见身下之人神色迷离，知道是春药的影响，便随脚踹了人下床，又顺手把床边的冷水泼上。

残阳一激灵，瞬间便回神。忽略掉全身叫嚣着，欲望满满的身体，跪直后，低头叩首。

“说吧。今天这出又是怎么了？” 叶锦瑜吃干抹净后，毫无心理压力地撇了撇嘴，嫌弃道。

残阳低低地道: “属下见主上在外面寻求刺激，便动了心思，媚上求欢，请主上惩罚。”

叶锦瑜以脚尖钩起了残阳的下巴，强迫他直视自己，随即温柔地微笑着。 “原来是担心本座的安危呀。说起来，本座倒要感谢你哦。”

残阳冷汗直流，汗流浃背。带着如此表情，说着反话的主上分明气急，危险指数超标，残阳心中颤抖了一下。

“属下知错，求主上重责。” 残阳愧疚万分，急忙认错。不管本意如何，耍用心机，惹怒主上是他的过错。很久很久以前，主上便说过，不准他自作主张。即使主上现在把他打死，残阳亦不会觉得冤枉。

主上的笑容愈发温柔慈善。 “是本座太仁慈了，纵得你竟敢明知故犯。本座也不多苛责，便赏你十根银针。自己插入手指间。”

“谢主上赏。”恭谨地低声应道。残阳精通施刑熬刑，自然知道这意味着什么。即使跟了主上这么多年，主上的责罚依旧刁钻，创意十足，仍能令他敬畏交加。

打开了随身携带的针囊，残阳挑起了一根银针，缓慢坚定地插入左手大拇指。

火辣，钻心的疼痛由大拇指的神经直刺入脑海里。残阳细细地体会着，无视身体叫嚣着想要逃离的本能。

十指连心，痛切心肺。如此的痛苦，残阳却需要再经历九次。即使残阳意志力过人，若非有名为主上的信仰支撑，他都要怀疑，自己能否完成惩罚。

到了最后，要以已经受过刑的左手手指来执行对右手手指的惩罚时，更是经历了烈火焚心般的痛苦。

叶锦瑜就那么微笑着望着残阳完成惩罚，直到残阳再次谢罚，才渐渐收敛了笑容。

以手抬起残阳的脸颊，逼迫他直视自己的双眼，叶锦瑜神色莫明地问道:“残阳啊残阳，若是本座死了，你欲如何？”

残阳一怔，随即坚定有力地道: “回禀主上，上穷碧落下黄泉，属下定当生死相随!”

说罢，便突然明白了主上如此问话的意思。是啊，既然自己早已决定生死相随，那么，自己又何须执着于阻止主上寻欢作乐。主上行事自有分寸，若是不幸死亡，自己殉主便是。说到底，是自己对主上不够信任，难怪主上动怒。

叶锦瑜听了残阳宣誓般的话，轻哼一声，看了残阳一眼，淡淡道: “本座的生死由本座自定，而你的生命也由本座掌握。” 他并没有说出要让残阳自己好好活下去的话。

说到底，他，叶锦瑜，是自私的。

占有欲极强的叶锦瑜，觉得无论生死，残阳都理应是属于他的人，也只能是他的人。

就算是死，他也要残阳陪着他。

“属下谨记，谢主上教导。” 残阳郑重地回答道。

生死已许，决定权早就交给主上了。自己又怎能指手画脚？

他，残阳，记住了。此生不敢忘却。

而从今往后，残阳的确没有再阻止自家主上各种以身犯险的行为。


	15. 番外五

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BE番外，与主线剧情无关

很久很久很久以后。

叶家主宫殿。

叶家现任家主，叶凌然的书房里。

二十二岁的叶凌然冷冷地看着跪在她面前的中年人。

那是她父亲大人的贴身影卫兼男宠，要不是身份卑微，说起来也算是她半个长辈。

不过，今天早上的晴天霹雳令她几乎想抛下这一切，而是把这中年男子彻彻底底地当个下人对待!

叶家老家主，叶锦瑜过世了。而且还是飙车时出车祸的。

当叶锦瑜过世的消息传到叶凌然的耳朵，她第一个反应是不可思议，而第二个反应便是暴怒交加。此时，她瓷娃娃般，精致漂亮的脸颊满满寒霜，令人望而生畏。

“赛车？好你个残阳，身为父亲大人的贴身影卫，你竟然眼睁睁地看着他涉险？” 叶凌然目光凌厉地喝道。

残阳沉默着跪在少主面前，无意辩解。

少主所说的，句句属实。

未能保护主上本就是亵职大罪，身为主上贴身影卫的他实在无颜面对少主。

尽管赛车是主上的意愿。尽管他只是奉命行事，令行禁止。尽管主上早已患上不治之症。尽管主上说过，他宁可肆意而短暂地活着，也不愿饱受限制地苟且偷生。

“看来是离开影卫营太久了，连规矩都忘了。小晨，亵职的惩罚是什么？”

叶凌然的贴身影卫晨曦垂首回道: “回禀主人，是刑责至死。” 仿佛议论的，并不是手把手教他成才的授业恩师。

残阳面无表情地听着，眼里空洞一片，仿佛他们讨论的不是自己。既然主上去了，那么，他自当随行。至于是自动殉主还是被少主处死，于他而言，不过是时间上的差别。

对于晨曦冷漠无情 ，不顾师徒之情的答复，残阳并不恼怒。相反，他深感欣慰。因为这代表，他奉主上之命，为少主所调教出来的影卫是合格的。

“好。便造你说的。带下去刑责处死。命所有在宫里的影卫观刑。” 叶凌然冰冷冷地道。 “残阳，你可有异议？”

“回禀少主，罪奴甘愿领罚。”残阳嘶哑地回复道。判决下达后，残阳面色依然古井无波，眼神逐渐平静。因为他的确是心甘情愿地领罚。

“残阳拜别少主。” 咚。咚。咚。三声响头，磕得前额发红。

不过现在，再也不会有人责怪他擅自伤害自己的身体了。主上已经先他而去。

主上，请您放心，属下即日便去侍候您左右。

* * *

 

第二天，影卫营的广场。

周围里三层，外三层地围着一个个闲散的影卫，就这样默默地望着中间被处置的男人。

残阳如团烂泥地瘫痪在地。

一天一夜的金针入穴之罚，把残阳折磨得不成人样。金针入体后，膨胀的经脉导致经脉暴烈，他一身武功早已被废除。

残阳全身上下，无一丝禁锢。但他愣是丝毫不动地抗下了所有刑罚，直至此时此刻的体力不支。

施刑的是刑堂堂主万里。

依旧严肃的脸面，好不手软的手段。似乎面前的残阳不是他多年以来，为数不多，谈得来的好友之一。两人的处境何其相似，在漫长的岁月里，结成好友也是水到沟成。

不过，万里知道，残阳也是求仁得仁，便也不多犹豫，直接开始了第二天的刑罚。

上好的檀木棍打在人的关节上，一下子便能打碎了人的骨头。尤其是残阳现如今已经武功尽废，现在能维持清醒，靠的是惊人的意志力和一支支的清醒药剂。不过万里艺术精深，愣是让能够一小时内使完的刑罚硬硬拖了一天一夜。

围观的影卫门看得心中直颤，杀鸡儆猴的效果发挥得淋漓尽致。

晨曦是代表他家主人前来观刑的。看着对他有知遇，教导之恩的师傅毫无尊严地瘫痪在地，受着无穷无尽的刑罚，他心中也不好过。

不过，晨曦却牢牢记住恩师的教诲 – 主人的命令凌驾于一切。礼义廉耻，忠孝仁爱信义和什么的，在主人的意愿面前，通通可以抛弃。

所以晨曦可以不动声色地看着师傅受刑至死。

最难受的，当然还是身为当事人的残阳。一根根骨头被木棍打断，痛入骨髓的疼痛时刻来袭，一波接一波，一股接一股，永无止境。偏偏每当他快要疼到麻木时，万里便会适时地停止刑责，让他恢复。相互衬托下，疼痛更为突出，残阳只能咬紧牙关，试图熬着。

一个小时，两个小时，时间过得十分缓慢。终于，到了日落之时，残阳被允许昏迷。

就这样，让他去吗？万里知道，他不会这么做。说到底，自家少爷叶锦瑞还是在责怪残阳没能好好保护老家主，而他又怎能违背少爷的意愿呢？这一生，他忤逆了少爷仅止那么一次，之后，他发誓，从今往后，一定会遵从少爷的意愿。即使是残阳，也不能使他动摇他的决定半分。

最终，万里还是把残阳弄醒了。

刑罚继续。

但是残阳的心绪已经不在这世间。

残阳想，他会清醒地接受接下来三天三夜的惩罚，权当赎罪，否则他又有何脸面去见他的主上呢？

于是，接下来的时刻，残阳教会了所有围观的下一代影卫，什么是毅力、耐力以及隐忍。

直到很多年以后，影卫营仍流传着残阳自愿受刑五天五夜，直到最后才断气的传奇。

最后的最后，所有的影卫低头沉默着。对于他们的这位前辈，他们只有尊敬佩服。他，教会了他们，什么是忠心。

至于残阳，当泥土一推一推地覆盖他残破不堪的身体时，最后的时刻，念念不忘的，仅有他主上。他知道，最后，这具身体会被他们埋在主上的坟墓后。这是叶家的规矩，除非叛变，否则没有人能剥夺他身为贴身影卫的这个权力。于是，他欣慰地微笑了。

主上，罪奴就要来见你了...求您允许残阳，能够再次拜见您。

* * *

 

地狱的入口处。

容貌年轻的叶锦瑜淡然地望着新来的残阳在黑白无常的带领下来到此处。

黑无常道: “叶公子，人就交给你了。” 随即与白无常离去。

待两人走远，同样恢复了二十岁容貌的残阳才面带激动地跪地叩首，给自家主上行礼。

“属下残阳，拜见主上!” 规规矩矩的问候丝毫不能掩饰他的激动与狂热。能再次跪在主上面前，无论是以何种形态，乃是他残阳天大的福分!

叶锦瑜静静地望着残阳良久。这影卫，跟了他大半辈子，如今到了地狱，还是那么的无怨无悔吗？

既然如此，那就别怪他，牢牢地握住了。残阳，无论生死，你，只能是我的。

勾了勾嘴角，妖艳地笑道: “怎么样？陪本座征服这地狱，把阎王拉下地狱之主的宝座，如何？”

残阳的眼里满满荡荡的喜悦遮掩不住。再次低头叩首，宣誓道: “谨尊主上命令!”

自此，地狱多了一个能跟阎王叫板的叶王与一个跟他形影不离的忠犬。

* * *

 

在阳间

花季馨给亡夫烧完了一大堆房子，车子，金钱，电器之后，就十分淡定地开始烧起了坦克，导弹，枪支等各种军事必需品。

一边烧还一边问她的儿子，道: “我说，霄霄，你说你父亲他，还需要些什么吗？推翻阎王的统治，这些应该足够吧？赶明儿你去把一位大帅请到宫里，为娘当面请教。”

花凌霄看着自己的亲娘不亦乐乎地折腾，嘴角抽了抽，无语问苍天。自家姐姐声称叶家事物繁忙，当起了甩手掌柜，却要他陪伴母亲左右，劝她节哀。他怎么看不出她哪里悲哀了?! 需要悲哀的人嘛，是他吧！

“是，母亲。” 孝顺的花凌霄无奈万分地回答道。

“至于你父亲的那情趣箱子，过两天下面的人也该作出纸模样的，你到时再烧给他。” 花季馨温柔地笑着。 “省得他到时候要调教你残阳叔叔而找不着工具。”

花凌霄更加无语了，不禁深深地同情了残阳叔叔一把。看来，即使是到了另一个世界，残阳叔叔会永远被父亲吃得死死的。

不过，他知道，残阳叔叔永远地甘之如饴。

姐姐已经有了姐夫和晨曦，自己又何时会遇到那么个一心一意对待自己的另一半呢？

父亲大人，您在天之灵可得保佑孩儿哦。


End file.
